Kagome's Diary
by Sarah M. Radcliffe
Summary: Kagome writes her feelings and emotions in her diary.. also her tricky schemes... what would happend if it fell on the wrong hands?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: "My Diary"  
  
Dear Diary, Miroku and Sango are late bloomers… laughs It is obvious that Sango likes Miroku.. And look how Miroku looks at Sango… he stares at her most of the time with a face of pure concern and… love. That's how I stare at Inuyasha… he acts so childish. Even more that Souta, my kid brother. But that's what I adore about him… The sad thing is-  
  
"Kagome come outside quickly! I want to show everyone a trick of mine that I taught Kilala!" Shippo yelped.  
  
"Sure be right there, Shippo!" Kagome exclaimed. She closed her diary, slipped it into her book bag, and walked outside.  
  
"Ok now show me your trick Shippo, I want to concentrate on relaxing" Miroku said grumpily.  
  
"Put a sock in it, Miroku! This is very cool… I think I invented a new trick… its called 'fetch'!"  
  
"Shippo fetch is…" Kagome said but stopped at the look of the innocent and excited face of Shippo.  
  
"Never mind go ahead" she beamed. She looked over where Inuyasha sat looking at Shippo grumpily as well, and sat by him.  
  
"Hi Inuyasha" She greeted.  
  
"What is it?" he said sternly.  
  
"Oh nothing" she whispered and glanced at Shippo who was ready to do his trick.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen and… half-dogs" Shippo smiled at his remark. "Welcome to Shippo's 'trick-to-dog' show!!"  
  
Kagome followed by Sango clapped encouragingly.  
  
"Thank you, thank you! Now representing me, the cat master and the cat, Kilala!!" Shippo introduced, and Kilala came pacing behind Shippo.  
  
"Now… Kilala.. Step here please" Shippo instructed. He picked up a stick and waved it at the audience and at Kilala.  
  
"Kilala… go FETCH!!" he shouted as he threw the stick a few yards away. Kilala ran speeding towards the stick and brought it back in its mouth.  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha sat looking at Shippo amazed at the trick while Kagome smirked and clapped, followed by everyone else.  
  
That Evening  
  
"Sango can you show me how to throw your Hiraikotsu… I am bored and I would like to learn at least something apart from school subjects." Kagome asked Sango.  
  
"Can you get it for me? I am kind of lazy today Kagome" Sango responded.  
  
"Hehehe, sure" She walked back to the cabin to find Inuyasha holding a light violet book in his hands.  
  
"I wonder what this is Kagome…" he muttered looking at the book.  
  
"Inuyasha don't open it!! Its my diary!" Kagome shrieked.  
  
"Oh it is? Well… I think I should read it.." he smirked starting open the book.  
  
"NOOOO!!!" 


	2. Finding out the Truth

Chapter 2:  
  
"NOOOO!!"  
  
"What the hell?" Inuyasha said looking up dumbfounded.  
  
"Stop Inuyasha!" Sango shouted, running in the cabin and snatched the diary from his paws.  
  
"How dare you read Kagome's diary?! it's very personal and you shouldn't have your nose dug in it!" she shrieked looking horrifying to Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm s-sorry! Damn! Stop shouting at me for something stupid!" Inuyasha yelled back and stomped out of the cabin with a scowl on his face.  
  
"Thank you, Sango" Kagome muttered looking flustered.  
  
"No problem, Kagome. Just remember to take care of your diary a little better ok? Because it can fall in the wrong hands."  
  
"Ok thanks." Kagome replied and well hid her diary under her bag.  
  
"Sango grabbed the Hiraikotsu and walked out of the room with Kagome by her side.  
  
That Night  
  
Kagome grabbed her bag and under it, layd her diary. She picked it up, took a pen from her bag, and started writing.  
  
Dear Diary, that was very close. Inuyasha was about to open you… he could've read all my secrets…and how strongly I feel about him… I don't think I can live without him… Well anyways around here… its has been quiet. Naraku hasn't send a demon after us for a week. But I think its just a trap…or maybe he's making a new incarnation sigh. Oh! I haven't seen Koga for two weeks now. The last time he and Inuyasha got in a fight because Koga had an idea of taking me out for a few hours and Inuyasha refused on letting me go. chuckles I really miss Koga though. It makes me laugh on how he fights with Inuyasha… Oh no! I hope Naraku isn't after Koga or…could have killed him. I wouldn't think that Koga was killed though because he is very strong, plus with the 2 sacred jewel shards embedded in his legs. It would give him enough power to fight off any demon. Well I think its enough for today, I have to go to sleep since I'm writing in the dark, good night!  
  
Kagome well hid her diary once again and moved near the corner where Inuyasha was fast asleep.  
  
I adore him. I need him in order to move on with this.  
  
She sat next to him and rested her head on his lap.  
  
He smells nice… like cherry blossoms sigh He's very comfortable. Its so comfortable…  
  
She fell asleep in an instant.  
  
Next Morning  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes and winced at the sun rays. It was only seconds when he noticed Kagome sound asleep on his lap.  
K-Kagome? he though silently.  
  
Wow… she looks so beautiful. But why would she sleep on my lap. Oh God… I have the temptation to kiss her very badly… but I cant… I am in love with Kikyo… and that will never change…never.  
  
Inuyasha was about to move out of the way when Kagome started waking up.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome yawned silently and opened her eyes and glanced at Inuyasha.  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Good morning Inuyasha." she greeted.  
  
"Morning…why were you sleeping on me?" he asked.  
  
"OH…well you looked so comfortable… I thought you wouldn't get mad…are you mad?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Uh…no, but don't get used to it."  
  
They stared at each other in silence for a minute or two.  
  
I think.. This is the time for me to tell Inuyasha… what I feel about him  
  
"uh…Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah?" he responded .  
  
"Um… I have…need to tell you something. Something that I have been longing to tell you for so long." Kagome stares into his eyes and moves closer.  
  
"What is it?" Inuyasha asks sitting very still.  
  
"Well… the thing is…" closer and closer she gets.. So close that she can almost touch his nose.  
  
"The thing is that…I am in love with you…but not just that… I cant live without you…" she said and leans towards Inuyasha and plants her lips on his which sends a tingly sensation through his and her body. 


	3. Rejection

Chapter 3: Rejection  
  
Inuyasha couldn't believe how quickly this has been happening.  
  
First I try to read her diary… and the next thing I know she is kissing me…  
  
Inuyasha started thinking about Kikyo…  
  
I am betraying her… I shouldn't be doing this… I shouldn't…  
  
He grabs Kagome by the shoulder and pushes her away. He stares into her eyes and sees Kagome's tears starting to stream down her face.  
  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha… I got caught up in the moment…and I wasn't thinking… please forgive me!" Kagome said and ran out of the cabin looking extremely guilty.  
  
Now what am I going to do? Inuyasha thought silently.  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
I ruined it… I shouldn't have done it… I know what I did is wrong… I know that… he will never be mine… he will always have Kikyo in his mind…not me…  
  
As she starts walking, she just realizes she ran into a forest. As she keeps on walking, she finds herself in front of the tree Inuyasha was pinned to for 50 years.  
  
This tree… this is where me and Inuyasha first met… hehe.  
  
She walks slowly towards the tree and touches the truck.  
  
I hope the lessons my grandpa gave me about Climbing will help me in this case…  
  
She starts grabbing a branch and swinging her leg up to a hole… and grabbing another branch and lifting her leg to that hole.  
  
I-I-I'm getting the hand of this…  
  
As she climbed the last branch she checked if it was secure enough to sit. Then she swung her leg over and adjusted herself on the branch.  
  
I wonder what Inuyasha will think of me after what has happened.  
  
Inuyasha's POV  
  
I have to find her… she hasn't been here for about 3 hours now…where could she have gone this time?  
  
Inuyasha started heading towards the forest and searched the entire thing… but he avoided a certain tree.  
  
She must not be there… why would she go there after what happened… but wait… that was where we first met..  
  
He quickly started pacing towards that part of the forest. He glanced at the tree he was pinned for 50 years.  
50 God damn years… I have been pinned here… Kagome isn't here…if she was I would have spotted her already…unless she climbed the stupid tree…  
  
Inuyasha looked up and quickly spotted a brown shoe which belonged to Kagome.  
  
Why would…  
  
He started climbing the tree until he spotted Kagome resting on the trunk.  
  
She had to be here…  
  
He grabbed her by the waist and picked her up Bridal-style and jumped off the tree and landed with a thud.  
  
I hope she didn't feel…damn too late.  
  
Kagome woke with a start and glanced at Inuyasha.  
  
"What was that? Why did I wake up so… quickly?" she asked surprised.  
  
"Sorry about that Kagome.. I didn't want to wake you." Inuyasha said not looking at her.  
  
"Its ok… Inuyasha…you can put me down now." Kagome smirked.  
  
"Oh...yeah sure" he let her down gently.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked while she stood on ground.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Um…do you still love Kikyo?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome and turned away.  
  
"You know the answer to that" he said blankly.  
  
"BUT WHY?! INUYASHA SHE HATES YOU AND ALWAYS WILL!! I LOVE YOU AND ALWAYS CARED BUT YOU ALWAYS REJECTED ME!!" she yelped.  
  
"Kagome I wan-"  
  
"NO SAVE IT! IT SEEMS LIKE I DON'T REALLY MATTER TO YOU?! YOU FIRST READ MY DIARY AND NOW YOU REJECT ME LIKE SOME PIECE OF SHIT! WELL GUESS WHAT?! I AM TIRED OF BEING YOUR JEWEL DETECTOR! GO FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO DO THAT JOB FOR YA! MAYBE ANOTHER HUMAN PERHAPS?" she stomped off and Inuyasha stared at her until she disappeared into the forest. 


	4. Crying Leads to Disaster

Chapter 4: Crying Leads to Disaster  
  
Dear Diary, crying has happened to me lately… He wont ever forget her… I know he will always remember her and he will always think she is his only one forever… Why do I have to feel this way… I wish I could have fallen in love with Miroku instead of Inuyasha… it would have been easier… but I cant control my feelings…it wont help me… it really wont… I was wondering…I mean.. when I was dreaming back in the tree… I was dreaming of Koga… and Inuyasha… It was that I was injured or something like that…by Naraku…and he was slay by one of them. They kept on arguing about who killed Naraku…but I was certain it was Inuyasha… then when I said it was him Koga came to me and kidnapped me… but I didn't feel angry nor scared… I felt relieved… I think I am missing too much of Koga…I wish he came back…I really do.  
  
Kagome stopped writing since her sailors shirt was soaking with tears.  
  
"YOU HAVE TO STOP CRYING KAGOME! HE WONT CHANGE HIS FEELINGS FOR YOU! STOP CRYING YOU STUIPID….GIRL!!" she sobbed harder and harder until she couldn't take it anymore. She started to feel lightheaded and started to feel hot.  
  
_I need Sango…I need someone to help me…  
_  
The room was spinning faster and faster and heart felt heavier and heavier.  
  
Sango quickly walked in with Kilala on her shoulder.  
  
"What going on Kagome! I heard…screaming… KAGOME!" she shrieked as she saw Kagome laying on the floor with her eyes half open.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome! Miroku! Shippo! Inuyasha!!"  
  
Miroku leaped in the cabin as he heard Sango yell his name.  
  
"What's going on Sango? What's wrong with Kagome?" asked Miroku as he sat next to Sango.  
  
"We have to help her! Look at how her eyes are open! We need someone to help her…where's Inuyasha?" Sango asked terrified.  
  
"I don't know…I am going to go look for him, stay here and take care of Kagome." Miroku replied.  
  
"Sure thing"  
  
Miroku left the cabin quickly and left Sango with Kilala and Kagome.  
  
"You're going to be ok…you're going to be ok…don't worry…" she started patting Kagome's head softly.  
  
I_ feel like my heart has stopped…but I know I am alive… I hear Sango talking…and Kilala meowing…and a lot more… but why do I feel like…like I gave away?  
_  
Inuyasha's POV  
  
_Kagome always used to scream at me… but never like this… I saw her eyes… I saw how she reacted when I told her about Kikyo… she knows I don't love her…but yet I do…but yet I don't… I hate this mind of mine… wait…  
_  
Inuyasha started sniffing around.  
  
_Kagome's scent… I've lost it… I've always had it…what is something happened to her?  
  
_Inuyasha stiffened up and jumped from the tree and landed on the ground.  
  
"Something is up…" he muttered quietly.  
  
"INUYASHA! INUYASHA!"  
  
Inuyasha heard Miroku's yells and headed towards him.  
  
"What's wrong…why are you yelling like that monk?" Inuyasha asks him.  
  
Miroku stops for a breath or two and begins talking.  
  
"Kagome has passed out in the cabin…her eyes are half open and- huh?" Miroku didn't finish talking since Inuyasha already headed towards the cabin.  
  
_I knew something was up… I knew Kagome was in trouble…  
_  
He finally reached the cabin where Sango, Kilala, and Shippo, who was sobbing quietly, all stood next to Kagome. She was laying on the floor and looked pale. Her eyes were closed (Sango shut them) but looked nauseated .  
  
"What happened to her?" Inuyasha asked softly.  
  
"I don't know… she was screaming about something and I came to check what it was…when I entered the cabin, I saw her on the floor." Sango replied shakily.  
  
"K-k-k-agome… please don't die…we need you… I need you…." Shippo muttered quietly as he sobbed harder.  
  
Sango reached her hand over Shippo and hugged him encouragingly.  
  
"She's going to be okay… I think its just a fever…or maybe something worse I don't know…" Sango glanced at Inuyasha who was on the verge of tears. "But I see Kagome had tears in her eyes because it was rather red when her eyes were open… she was crying for you Inuyasha… what happened…that led her to this?"  
  
"Butt out ok? BUTT OUT! I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO HER…AND I KNOW ITS MY FAULT AND I AM NOT GOING TO LET HER DIE JUST BECAUSE OF MY STUPID ASS!!!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
Sango looked at him and released Shippo and swung her arms around Inuyasha.  
  
"I know how you feel… don't worry…she is going to be alright…don't worry…" Sango whispered in his ear.  
  
Inuyasha was surprised that he returned the hug without any comment…  
  
"I just feel so guilty…" Inuyasha muttered and felt his voice crack and tears stream down his cheeks. 


	5. Wanting to Make him Suffer

Chapter 5: Wanting him to Suffer  
  
_Inuyasha hasn't left the cabin for a few days. I wonder what he is still doing here… I thought he was just going out and forget about me… I just wish Koga came… I don't feel my legs or toes…can't feel my arms nor hands… I feel empty… and I feel like I'm dead. I know I can open my eyes… I just don't want to.. I don't want to see what's out there…I want to worry him, I want to make him feel guilty… I am starting to hate Inuyasha. But I think I know what to do… but first I need to wake up…WAKE UP!  
_  
Kagome's eyes shot open and looked around the room. She moved her head slowly trying not to act the pain, and stared at he corner where Inuyasha slept.  
  
_He's playing an act… that… that…_  
  
"Kagome! Kagome! U WOKE UP!!!" Shippo shouted excitedly as he saw Kagome's face.  
  
Inuyasha woke with a start and started looking around menacingly as he heard Kagome's name.  
  
"WHAT WHAT?!" then she glanced at Kagome who didn't look at him.  
  
"Kagome…" he said softly as he walked towards her. He placed his hands on his shoulder and Kagome snapped her head at him and moved quickly from his reach. She eyes with him with fire in her eyes which scared Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome? What's the matter?" he asked.  
  
"Get …away….from…me" Kagome said with difficulty as Shippo brought a bottle of water.  
  
"Here drink up Kagome… you have been asleep for some time now… I thought we lost you" Shippo said, beaming at her relived.  
  
"I'm….I'm…. okay, Shippo" Kagome said looking at Shippo with a weak smile.  
  
_I want him to suffer…. I want him to cry… I need a plan...  
  
_"Where's… Miroku and…Sa-"  
  
"Don't say anymore Kagome, you need your rest, Miroku and Sango are outside… they have been worried since you have been unconscious for 2 weeks now.  
  
_They don't know I have been conscious... the whole time... hehe_  
  
"Ok… but there's one more thing…" Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who was staring at her with a guilty stare, and back at Shippo, "Where's Koga?" she asked smiling a little evilly.  
  
"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN, WHERE'S KOGA?!" Inuyasha roared.  
  
"STOP YELLING AT ME!! I DON'T WANT TO BE YELLED AT THIS MOMENT ASS CRACK!" Kagome shouted with so much difficult she lost her balance and laid back on the floor.  
  
Inuyasha rushed over to her.  
  
"Kagome! Are you okay? I'm sorry for yelling!" he said worriedly.  
  
"I'm ok.. I just need some fresh air… can you pick me up?" Kagome asked, not looking at him.  
  
"Um… sure…okay…" Inuyasha said and grabbed Kagome bridal-style and brought her out side.  
  
"Hmmmmm" Kagome sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her and smiled.  
  
_She looks so beautiful with her eyes closed…as if she was thinking of a sweet thought… he thought silently.  
_  
"What a gorgeous day don't you think?" Kagome asked glancing at Inuyasha flirtingly.  
  
"Its ok…" Inuyasha said.  
  
"You know…" Kagome raised her hand and placed it at Inuyasha's cheek, "that I am grateful to have a person like you come and save me once and a while…" Kagome leaned her face towards his and planted her lips on his, giving hip a big juicy one.  
  
_Whoa…_ Inuyasha thought absentmindedly.  
  
Kagome stopped kissing Inuyasha and looked out at the horizon.  
  
"And I am grateful to have a person like Koga" Inuyasha snapped his head at her, "who truly cares and loves me, not like some people!" Kagome snapped and pushed Inuyasha away and fell on the ground with a thud.  
  
_Thank God that didn't feel like it looked…_  
  
She stood up quickly and started walking away and towards the cabin. 


	6. A Different Side of Koga

Chapter 6: A Different Side of Koga

Inuyasha sat on the warm grass, bewildered at Kagome's reaction.  
  
_She misses that mangy wolf…so she wants Koga huh? If she wants him… fine… Ill go find that nuisance just for her sake... damn..._  
  
Inuyasha started pacing near the mountains, trying to find Koga's hideout.  
  
_I smell his scent and his other comrades… where is he…_  
  
Inuyasha climbed up to the end of the mountain and looked around. There was a huge landscape of nests and cabins. But it seemed they were all empty except for 4 cabins. Inuyasha heard shouts and "Hoorays" from the last cabin which was in the distance. Inuyasha started pacing until he reached the cabin.  
  
_I need to knock … puffs who am I kidding_  
  
Inuyasha kicked open the door to find Koga and 2 other comrades, drinking some kind of wine and talking happily until they glanced at Inuyasha.  
  
"Well, well ,well if it isn't the doggy! What do you want… Inuyasha?" Koga asked.  
  
"Kagome… she wants to see you…" Inuyasha growled.  
  
Koga stood up quickly and smile evilly at Inuyasha.  
  
"I see Kagome, chose me instead of her puppy dog… Hehehe" he laughed followed by the others.  
  
"Well as you can see tail-between-ass, Kagome became ill and was unconscious for 2 weeks straight and just woke up today… I was very surprised she wanted to see you… so I didn't want to work her up and cause another illness so I came to pick you up… got a problem with that? Because if you do-"  
  
"Don't worry Inuyasha… a man never lets a woman waiting… I care deeply for Kagome… and I want her to feel safe with me…" Koga muttered and ran out of the cabin in a jiffy.  
  
_That imbecile…  
_  
Inuyasha glanced at Koga's friends who were smiling weakly.  
  
"What's up with you guys?" Inuyasha asked with minor interest.  
  
"Well… I know it may not seem like Koga has very deep feelings for Kagome…but you wouldn't believe what he tells us… he tells us that Kagome was the first woman he ever fell in love with… and I believe him. I think you should step aside Inuyasha… I don't think you would want Koga to become unhappy… he doesn't have a family, and that is all that he wants. He is a real friend when you get to know him. So I suggest that Kagome should stay with Koga…so Koga can at least experience love for the first time." said the comrade and walked out silently with the other one by his side.  
  
_So… they just told me Koga is a wimp at heart… hehehe that cracks me up hehehe_  
  
Inuyasha walked back to the cabin to find Koga talking silently with Kagome who was laying on Koga's shoulders. Inuyasha sat with eyes wide open.  
  
_I… I thought she fell in love with me…_  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
_Dear Diary, its nice to write again in the little violet book. I have been awake for 2 weeks even though everyone thinks I have been unconscious. I am starting to plan out… something to make Inuyasha jealous… I cant stand the way he rejects me… I don't want him to act like this towards me anymore! And I'm confused! Why am I feeling these strange feelings toward Koga when I am in love with Inuyasha… I am totally confused… I just don't know what to do with this…_  
  
Kagome closed the diary and hid it in her bag and stared at the floor.  
  
_Sango and Miroku haven't returned back with the food… I wonder where they ran off to… hehehe. And where's Inuyasha… I thought he was going to stay and take care of me since Shippo is fast asleep and Kilala went with Miroku and Sango. I guess he really became upset when I talked about Koga to him… I guess I hurt him………………… excellent! Wait… HUH?  
_  
Kagome quickly stood up and sprinted out of the cabin.  
  
_I sense two sacred jewel shards… is it Koga?_  
  
Kagome waiting quietly outside the cabin as the Jewel shards came closer and closer. There was a gush of harsh wind that made Kagome wince and cover her eyes. The next thing she knew , someone was embracing her.  
  
"Hello Kagome… long time no see" a voice said, which belonged to Koga.  
  
"Kagome took her hand out of her face and stared deeply in Koga's eyes.  
  
"Hi… Koga… how have you been?" Kagome asked surprisingly.  
  
"Missing you I suppose… that doggy of yours told me about you being ill… I became very worried… I hope our okay." Koga muttered.  
  
Kagome couldn't take it anymore, she embraced Koga with so much force he fell off balance.  
  
"Whoa Kagome… I see you really missed me as well…" then he detected that Kagome was tearing.  
  
Koga wiped off the tears and kissed her cheek softly.  
  
"Oh Koga!" Kagome sobbed. "I have…so many things to tell you…"  
  
Koga smiled sweetly.  
  
"Don't worry… you can tell me anything… trust me Kagome… trust me." he whispered in her ear.  
  
_Wow… I have never seen this side of Koga before…_


	7. Mating

Chapter 7: Mating  
  
Kagome started to rest her head on Koga's shoulders as they sat on the ground.  
  
"So Kagome…tell me what's the matter? Did Dog-face do anything?" Koga asked earnestly.  
  
"No… I am just confused… about my feelings towards him… I need someone to refresh my memory…. What I really need… is a break. A break from everything… I care for Inuyasha… but sometimes he kids himself and us too… I really want him to understand that I am there for him… I know this is hard for you to hear but I need someone with me… right now." Kagome whispers.  
  
Koga cant help but feel sorry for himself.  
  
_Kagome… loves dog-face… I need to forget her… but be with her at the same time… she is the only person… I ever loved in a long time.  
_  
"Yeah… I get you Kagome… I understand how you feel. The person I love doesn't love me back… but I will always care for her…even though her feelings toward me are different." Koga muttered.  
  
Kagome raised her head and glanced at Koga who was staring at the ground with a gloomy face, that Kagome never saw before.  
  
"I-I'm sorry… I am grateful and you wouldn't believe how much this helps… for me to have a shoulder to lean on." Kagome exclaimed sweetly and kissed Koga's cheek and smiled at his surprised face.  
  
"I was thinking…Kagome…" Koga took a deep breath. "If you want a break from all this…and.. I was thinking…" Kagome watched him carefully. "Do you want to be my mate?"  
  
The words just spilled right out and it took about 2 minutes for Kagome to register.  
  
"W-what? Oh um… I don't know…." Then Kagome stopped and thought about Inuyasha's words…  
  
_He loves Kikyo…_  
  
"I mean… sure Koga… I will be glad to be your mate." Kagome smiled falsely.  
  
Koga registered that very quickly and stood up so fast Kagome fell back.  
  
"WHOOOOOHOO!! YEAH! KAGOME IS MY MATE!! YES!! YES YES YES YES YES YES ….YES!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kagome smiled at his behavior and looked from afar.  
  
Koga sat down and wrapped his arms around KAGOME.  
  
"You've made me the happiest man on earth, Kagome." he said happily and kissed Kagome on the lips with fiery and stood up.  
  
"I have to go… some of my comrades and I decided on going out fishing… but I wish I could spent the time here with you." he said grumpily.  
  
"No don't worry ,Koga! Its fine… Its great that you want to spend time with me but… its great that you are hanging out with your comrades and I think you should stick to your promise. You are their leader by the way." Kagome smirked and stood up as well.  
"Bye Koga…" she whispered and leaned forward toward Koga and kissed him lightly.  
  
After she parted from him, Koga stood, flushed completely, and took off.  
  
_Now back to my diary…_  
  
She turned her heel and glanced at Inuyasha who's face was red with anger.  
  
"Its nice to know you gave me up so quickly! I thought you cared about me! Not that mangy wolf!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"YOU KNOW WHAT?! I AM SICK OF YOUR STUPID QUESTIONS! As you can see…" she calmed down quickly. "Koga truly cares for me so… if he asked me to be his mate… I accepted because he is a great guy… unlike you… he has feelings for me." she began walking towards the cabin when Inuyasha grabbed her arm and spun her around.  
  
"So you're telling me that, you are going out with that wolf even if you don't love him?" Inuyasha whispered in her ear.  
  
"You never know… I may have feelings for him…Inuyasha…" she smirked.  
  
Inuyasha quickly let go of her and stared at her blankly.  
  
Kagome smirked evilly and ran to the cabin to open her diary.  
  
_Dear Diary, I just planted something big on Inuyasha… but the worst chuckles is about to come _


	8. The Wrong Hands

Chapter 8: The wrong hands  
  
Miroku and Sango returned to the cabin with fingers laced. Kagome looked up to see Sango's bright smile.  
  
"Wow… you are mighty pink today, Sango. And holding hands with Miroku… big surprise." smirked Kagome as she eyed Shippo pucking lips at them. Miroku eyed this and stuck out his tongue at Shippo.  
  
"Hello Kagome. I'm glad your well. We want to tell you guys some good news but I want Inuyasha to be here, do you know where he is."  
  
Kagome's smile dropped completely and eyed the floor.  
  
"I don't know… he must be off somewhere." she muttered.  
  
"Well, can you do the favor and look for him Kagome?" Miroku asked.  
  
Kagome shot her face up at him, which surprised him a bit and then calmed down.  
  
"Uh… sure… no problem." she sighed and walked out of the cabin.  
  
_Now I have to find him…gosh… she thought silently and walked heading to the forest._  
  
Kagome walked and walked and couldn't find him.  
  
"Where did he run off to now?" she muttered to herself.  
  
She walked across some townspeople who were sitting by trees and such.  
  
"I guess he's not here… I hope he didn't come across any demon. I guess I will have to call to him. INUYASHA!" Kagome shouted. "INUYASHA! INUYASHA!!!"  
  
_Maybe he's not in the forest… well I will have to inform the guys._  
  
As she was about to leave, she heard buzzing noises.  
  
_Where is that coming from?_  
  
She looked above to find about 5 poison insects, 10 feet above her head.  
  
_Now what do they want?_  
  
Kagome suddenly felt the wind growing stronger and stronger. As the wind calmed down, a huge feather came souring through the sky and landed a few feet away from her. On top of the feather sat Kagura smiling unpleasantly at Kagome.  
  
"Kagura! What do you want?" demanded Kagome.  
  
Kagura snickered and stepped off the feather.  
  
"I see you are clueless. I stopped by the cabin to say hello to your friends." she said and began to chuckle silently.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"Don't shout at me you girl! Let me finish my little trip. So as I was saying… I stopped by your cabin to say hello to your friends, they weren't very pleased to see me… they had the same reaction as you did. As you can see…" she started to walk around. "I hate it when people are rude to me… or have no manners what so ever, so I… left them a gift… " she suddenly stopped and eyed Kagome with amusement. "They are lying unconscious right now. But that's not the best part."  
  
"WHAT?" Kagome shouted.  
  
"Wait… I am not done… so… as I was saying. When I left them unconscious, I found a small bag with a violet book hanging out of its pocket… on the cover, it read _"Property of Kagome Higurashi"_ I was amused that … you had a diary.. And I thought I was the only one… thanks you Naraku's intelligence, I was able to read."  
  
"Oh no…" Kagome whimpered.  
  
"OH yes…hahaha, as I turned from page to page… it gets funnier from each sentence. You are pathetic. But that diary... gave me some useful information... I mean... you are not only pathetic... but your bad... you are using that Kouga person... to make Inuyasha... jealous? You are a heart breaker.... " Kagura added.  
  
"Are you done?" Kagome sighed with clenched teeth and staring at he ground.  
  
"Almost… I am hoping you are enjoying my story. But the best is for last… As I was reading your little… diary… Inuyasha walked in."  
  
Kagome's head shot up with the sound of Inuyasha.  
  
_Inuyasha…_  
  
"Your sweet little half-demon… was assaulted when I had your diary in my hands… his face was beat read with anger. He swung out his tetsusaiga and tried to fight me. I was… ready to take him on… but Naraku came in the way." she said disgustingly and rolled her little-red eyes.  
  
"What…did you do to him?" Kagome muttered.  
  
"Well.. I didn't do anything.. Naraku… how can I say… well.. You'll see when you get there." she stepped on her surprisingly huge feather and floated off.  
  
Kagome reached back expecting to touch an arrow but forgot she didn't bring one with her….damn  
  
_Oh my sake… my diary… Inuyasha… What will I do now? Kagome thought frantically._  
  
She began sprinting back to the cabin.  
  
_My diary fell in the wrong hands…_


	9. The Effect of Hypnotism

Chapter 9: The Effect of Hypnotism  
  
Kagome started heading back to the cabin.  
  
_I hope he is not in trouble… If he's dead… I wont be able to stand it…_  
  
She was a few feet from the cabin when she let out a terrifying scream.  
  
_AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH oh… my… sake…_  
  
A few feet in front of the cabin stood a crucifix. A figure was tied to it, but the face couldn't be seen with his head down.  
  
_INUYASHA!_  
  
"INUYASHA!!" bellowed Kagome, running towards Inuyasha, who seemed unconscious. Kagome looked down to see a small pink colored paper.  
  
_A paper from my diary…_  
  
Kagome picked up the paper and held it a few inches from her face.  
  
_My dear… Kagome… she read in her mind. We have left you a gift… its called… the repeated past. I hope you like it. I remember what Kikyo did 50 years ago to Inuyasha… now what was it… oh yes… pin him to a tree… how beautiful… I thought this was the most touching scene in the world… so I gave you a gift… I couldn't find a nearby tree since I was running out of time… so I… just tied him to a crucifix I had… he is unconscious by the way… but…. He wont wake up anytime soon… The other useless bunch will wake up in a few hours… and thanks to my mothers hypnosis talent… I was able to master it as well, when Inuyasha wakens from the sleep which will be in a day or two… he will see you… as he saw Kikyo… when she pinned him the tree… which I find beautiful… I hope you grow very unhappy… thank you for that little detail in you diary.  
_  
_Naraku_  
  
Kagome couldn't bear but cry… and cry.  
  
She looked up at Inuyasha who's face was blank and expressionless.  
  
"INUYASHA!! WAKE UP….WAKE UP!!!" she screamed but her voice started to break.. Which led to a whisper… "wake up…wake up…".  
  
She sat next to the cross and layd against it…  
  
_What am I going to do… I cant change what happened…_  
  
Kagome rose from the ground and walked inside the cabin.  
  
Miroku and Sango followed by Shippo were sprawled on the floor. Kilala on the other hand, sat on the corner, shaking badly.  
  
Kagome ran towards her and Kilala jumped on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry Kilala. They will wake up soon. But we will need to comfort them… since they are laying rather uncomfortably." Kagome muttered. "Kilala.. Transform." she demanded.  
  
Kilala jumped from Kagome's back and transformed into a giant cat and landed with a thud on the ground.  
  
Kagome started twisting everyone around and laying them still and comfortable as possible. As she finished she went outside and returned to Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome dropped on her knees and sobbed harder than before.  
  
_This is unbelievable! How could this happened… why doesn't Naraku just give up… and stop tormenting us…_  
  
It seemed like hours and hours have passes by and Kagome hasn't left her spot, which was right next to the crucifix.  
  
_I cant get him down. I cant get him down.. He is too heavy and the ropes are tightened._  
  
Kagome suddenly felt the sting of her eyes, which was of the crying she has been doing for the passes 3 hours.  
  
She heard rustling from the cabin and quickly ran in.  
  
Sango sat up from the ground looking around the cabin dizzily.  
  
"SANGO!" Kagome shrieked and ran to embrace her only to find Sango pushing her back.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kagome asked surprisingly.  
  
"How could you do this to us… how could you attack us in such a matter. Not only did you attack us.. But Inuyasha as well…What's wrong with you?" Sango muttered, as she glared at Kagome.  
  
"I didn't do this! It was-"  
  
"Don't even deny it! I know it was you! I saw you! I saw how you enjoyed the moment! This is not you Kagome! This isn't… you. I suggest for you to leave…and never come back!" Sango exclaimed and grabbed Kagome by the arm.  
  
"Hey…what…AAAAHHHH!" Kagome screamed as she was thrown from the cabin.  
  
_What…just happened… did Naraku hypnotize them as well…but he only said Inuyasha…_


	10. Its Not Over: Part 1

Chapter 10: Its Not Over Part 1  
  
_Ok… now I see this is entirely screwed up… shit! Why did this even happened?… that's what I get for being stupid and trying to use Kouga… I hate this…_  
  
Kagome rose from the floor and dusted off some dirt left on her skirt. She blew a deep sigh and started walking.  
  
_I am going into the forest too much… I need to go another way… it brings back… too many memories…  
_  
A few tears slipped her eyes and fell on her palms. Kagome dried off her hands and started going another way towards the mountains.  
  
_What if… what if Inuyasha comes back to his senses.. And comes after me… I want him to return to himself, so I can explain what happened. If I don't… we wont cut me slack like he did with Kikyo… he might come after me and kill me, since he isn't in love with me like he is with that… tramp. I need to find a way to show Inuyasha and the others that, I didn't attack them… that it was just Naraku and his trustworthy bitch playing my role… but how would they do that? Oh yea… they're demons… enough said… I need to see Kouga… I need to see him so… huh?_  
  
Kagome just realized she passes Kouga's hut.  
  
_Uh… yea… this is it. I remember now… the day he kidnap me from the others so I can detect his shards… he fell in love with me… that was his mistake._  
  
Kagome knocked softly on the door, hoping to be heard by Kouga, or hoping he was home. Then she realized the sounds of laughter and cries.  
  
_I knocked too soft…_  
  
Kagome knocked a lot harder on the door which made her knuckles sting. She waited patiently until Kouga opened the cabin door.  
  
The moment Kagome saw his face, tears swelled up in her eyes.  
  
"…ha…" she sobbed quietly and jumped on top of her.  
  
Kouga returned the embrace.  
  
"Hello my love" he greeted sweetly, kissing her lips gently.  
  
Kagome, not knowing what do, returned the kiss and looked at him with sorrow.  
  
"I see your shedding tears… come inside and sit down…" he took her hand and steered her in the cabin. "LEAVE US!" he added to the others who quietly greeted Kagome and left the cabin.  
  
Kagome sat down on the wooden floor and held her face between her hands, sobbing away.  
  
Kouga sat by her and lifter her face which was surprisingly red.  
  
"What happened? Was it dog-face? What did he do you to? If he did something wrong I swear I'll…"  
  
"No…no… I need help… look… here's what happened…." Kagome began telling the story leaving Kouga "ahhh"ing and "oooh"ing .  
  
Kagome needed to stop for a few seconds to wipe away tears.  
  
"… and I don't know what to do… I mean… they all think… I attacked them… and its not true… that bastard… Naraku and that… tramp of a incarnation, Kagura… attacked them and they don't want to hear me. They think I was the one because those bastards dressed up as me… what am I supposed to do? I came here to ask you for your help." she muttered.  
  
Kouga was thinking a lot about the situation.  
  
DING!  
  
"I got an idea! Why don't I just… go there and solve the problem for you! I'll go down to the village and tell them that it wasn't you who attacked them… that it was Naraku and his Kagura woman!" Kouga yelped  
  
"No…no…" Kagome muttered.  
  
"What do you mean "no"? I can help you with that!"  
  
"THEY WONT LISTEN TO YOU!… I'm sorry… but they wont. They will think that you became a kiss-up for me… and -"  
  
"What's a kiss-up" Kouga interrupted.  
  
"Uhhugg… its when… its when you believed me because I was flirting with you… stuff like that…" Kagome explained.  
  
"Oh…ok…continue"  
  
"Right um… they'll think you became a kiss-up and you believed me from every word because you are in love with me… that's why… I think that is a very bad plan." Kagome finished resting on the floor.  
  
"Well… I don't care if they will think I am a kiss whatever you call it… I am going over there and… huh?" before he knew it, Kagome was snoring silently on the floor.  
  
_Lovely little creature she is… I don't want her to suffer because of the dog and others… I will indeed help her… even though if it causes a lot more trouble…. Its not over._  
  
He quietly took a blanket and wrapped Kagome comfortably under it, kissing her gently in the forehead. Kouga glanced back a last time and left the cabin quietly. 


	11. Its Not Over: Part 2

Chapter 11: Its Not Over: Part 2

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes and found himself laying on a wooden floor.  
  
_What the hell happened?_  
  
Then he remembered…  
  
**:Flashback:**  
  
Inuyasha sat still next to his favorite well.  
  
_…ha…Kagome and I… travel through time here… BUT I DON'T CARE! he suddenly got up. That wench decided that ugly tail-between-ass, mangy wolf! He took her away from me! But all I know is that, I shouldn't worry… don't I love Kikyo? WHY SHOULD I BE ACTING LIKE A TOTAL ASS?! Am I really jealous? I never thought I would experience jealousy… NOW I KNOW WHAT SANGO AND MIROKU SAY!!  
_  
Inuyasha began kicking, punching, and gnaw on himself.  
  
"THIS IS SO STUPID! INSTEAD OF ME BEING HERE…. I should be at the cabin.. Watching everyone else.. But I wont talk to that wench… making me jealous… puff!" he growled angrily and started walking towards the cabin.  
  
As he opened the door…  
  
"NARAKU!" he bellowed, glancing at Naraku and Kagura, both having evil smirks.  
  
"What are you doing here?… ANSWER ME!" Inuyasha demanded, wielding his tetsusaiga.  
  
"tusk tusk tusk tusk… bad boy… you shouldn't be yelling at us… look below you…" Naraku said softly.  
  
Inuyasha glanced at the wooden floor to see Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kilala, all sprawled on the floor.  
  
"Who… did this?" Inuyasha panted surprisingly.  
  
Then it hit him.  
  
"Where is Kagome?!" Inuyasha asked with mouth opened.  
  
Naraku began walking towards him… slowly.  
  
"I thought you would never ask…. You see… my dear.. Inuyasha… that your friends here… and their unconsciousness was all, Kagome's doing." Naraku smirked.  
  
"What?! You are telling me that Kagome did this? You must be kidding me!"  
  
"Actually… he's not…" Kagura said with her usual cool voice, pacing aside of Naraku.  
  
Kagura took out with what looked like a little violet book.  
  
Inuyasha glanced for a second and realized what it was.  
  
_Kagome's Diary!_  
  
"What are you doing with that? that's not yours! Its Kagome's diary!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"Well Inuyasha… I see you're not as smart as Seeshomaru so I'll say it slowly. This little violet book… Which holds Kagome's most hidden secrets in her life… in one of these pages… she states and I quote I love Inuyasha… but… he loves his beloved Kikyo.. He will pay and I know it… for all the sadness I have inside of me… so you see Inuyasha… she planned this whole thing out … and very well but made one mistake… she didn't find you… and right now she is looking for you… with her bow and arrow… she is just like Kikyo… she hates you… I guess Kikyo's incarnation turned out to be just like her…" Kagura finished and took out her beautiful colored fan.  
  
"Good night… Inuyasha" she whispered, and with one wave of her fan, Inuyasha was attacked with wind rays, and lay unconscious on the floor.  
  
**:End of Flashback:**  
  
_That's all I remember… Kagome… wanted to attack me… wanted to make me suffer… because I didn't love her? Is she a maniac or something? But… I know part of it is my fault… but I wouldn't think she would go this far… I never thought she would…  
_  
"INUYASHA! YOU'RE AWAKE!"  
  
_Huh… what? Oh… its Shippo…_  
  
Inuyasha turned his head to face Shippo who was skipping.  
  
"Thank God you're awake! Sango! Sango!" Shippo called.  
  
"What?! Is he awake?" Sango said as she hurried in.  
  
She glanced at Inuyasha who was looking at her with a face full of sorrowness.  
  
"Oh… Inuyasha… are you okay?" Sango asked him with a lot of concern.  
  
Inuyasha turned away from Sango and closed his eyes.  
  
"Why aren't you speaking… somethings wrong" she whispered. "Miroku! Miroku, get in here!" Sango shouted.  
  
Miroku scampered in the cabin, then quickly eyed Inuyasha.  
  
"He's awake?" he asked.  
  
"Yes… but there is a problem… he wont speak to me nor Shippo." Sango replied.  
  
"I don't think he will talk to anyone right now… not after what Kagome did to him." Miroku said.  
  
"Yeah… but I am worried about him…" then Sango suddenly stopped and struggled to say it…  
  
"I just cant believe Kagome did this!! I just cant believe this! I would have never guessed she would…" Sango stopped and embraced Miroku.  
  
"I know how you feel… I feel the same as well…love can mess you up sometimes… I know." Miroku whispered in her ear.  
  
Sango detached herself from him and stared into his eyes.  
  
"We have been together for so long. And now she decided to attack us? Imagine if she has been planning this from the very beginning and this was just an act from a school girl…" Sango muttered.  
  
She turned around as she saw Shippo tiptoeing next to Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha?" he asked blankly. "Inuyasha? INUYASHA! Sango! He wont wake up… huh? Never mind…" Shippo exclaimed.  
  
Inuyasha suddenly sat up from the ground with eyes looking like flames just set. He stood and started walking from the ground.  
  
"Inuyasha! Where are you going?" Miroku asked.  
  
Inuyasha didn't respond but kept walking.  
  
_She is just like her… she is just like Kikyo… I would have never thought she would react the same way, just like she did…I will find her… I will find her… I want to kill her… the same way she tried to kill me…_  
  
Inuyasha paced until he saw a familiar figure looking at him with a smirk on her face.  
  
_Kikyo…_  
  
"Inuyasha… I see you're looking for that pesky girl, Kagome…" Kikyo chuckled.  
  
_Why do you care…_ Inuyasha thought silently.  
  
"You have fallen into a trap… you're pathetic…"she said sternly.  
  
_What does she mean… I know Kagome did this to me… but why would I…  
_  
"I am not going to spoil the fun… I don't care what happens to that wench… but all I know is that I don't nothing to happen to you… unless I do it… hahaha" she laughed maniacally and started to walk off.  
  
"What… did… you mean….." Inuyasha struggled to say the words… but he knew he wasn't heard…  
  
A voice suddenly popped in his head…  
  
…  
  
_Yes… you are right… Kikyo…_  
  
He walked off, repeating the voices words… over and over again…  
  
_"Its not over… Inuyasha…."_


	12. Clear it up

Chapter 12: Clear it up.  
  
Kagome rose from her futon, glanced around the cabin with dreamy eyes, and yawned silently.  
  
_That was a good sleep… but I couldn't help dreaming about him…. About Inuyasha…  
_  
There was a thumping sound from outside, and Kagome heard a gush of sudden wind.  
  
"Kouga is here…" she mutters quietly.  
  
Kouga ran into the cabin looking quiet angrily. Kagome was surprised and stood up.  
  
"What's wrong? Why are you… in such a bad mood… Kouga?" she asks concernedly.  
  
Kouga faces her and sits down on the ground.  
  
"I couldn't find that mutt of Inuyasha! I went to the cabin and I heard from his friends that he wasn't there at that moment." he growled lowly and looked at Kagome.  
  
Kagome was looking at him blankly.  
  
Silence…. Silence.  
  
After what seemed forever, Kagome finally spoke… looking at the ground.  
  
"Why… did you go… there?" she said blankly as if she wasn't making any sense.  
  
"What…wh-"  
  
"WHY DID YOU GO KOUGA?! YOU MADE IT WORSE FOR US… YOU MADE IT WORSE FOR ME!… Now they'll.. They'll think… you're a kiss-up." Kagome screamed looking extremely flushed at the anger she had inside.  
  
Kouga quickly stood up.  
  
"I did it… for you… and if you cant at least thank me for… caring about you… at least one… bit…" he finished off and left the cabin.  
  
_Now what… do I do… I might as well leave… I want to go back… myself…  
_  
She walked out of the cabin, passing Kouga who asked where she was going, but Kagome slightly ignored him, looking straight and never looked back.  
  
Inuyasha POV  
  
_Now I know… why Kagome never wanted me to read her stupid diary in the first place… because she didn't want me to know about her plan… about her plan to destroy us… all…_  
  
Inuyasha stopped. Looking around the valley and from afar, to see a beautiful sunny day. He could sense the flowers growing from the ground and the plants growing from their roots…  
  
_I wish she was here…  
_  
Inuyasha heard some noises coming from near bushes.  
  
"Who's.. There…" he said with some difficulty.  
  
Am I still that week? Damn…  
  
Whoever was behind the bushes moved a lot to get through. Finally he saw the figure rise from the bushes and looked at him.  
  
_Kagome…_  
  
"What do you want? Finish me of?!" he exclaimed, seeing he didn't say it with difficulty but knew he said it with sadness and sorrow.  
  
"I came… to… tell you the truth… I never hurt you Inuyasha…" Kagome muttered, looking at Inuyasha with tears swelling up in her eyes.  
  
"Don't even lie to me Kagome… I know what you wrote in that little book of yours… Kagura read the lines to me. She said you hated me from loving Kikyo… which I want you to know…"  
  
_thud ump…thud ump…_  
  
"That I actually love you…AND THAT I NEVER THOUGHT YOU WOULD GO THIS FAR! Kagome…" he came closer to her, seeing the scared look in her face.  
  
"I am… in love with you…" he moved in so close… he could feel her sailor's uniform hitting against his red .  
  
Inuyasha heard Kagome gasp at how close he came to her…  
  
He grabbed her shoulders tenderly and leaned his head closer to hers.  
  
"But… I know I cant trust you… because I don't want another thing like this to happened again… if I didn't love you… which I do… I would have killed you…already." he muttered.  
  
"Then… why didn't you kill Kikyo?" Kagome whispered hurtfully.  
  
"Just admit it… you really do love her… if I stand in your way… of your happiness… then so be it… but I wont ever take back what I said in the diary." she moved away from his grasp and looked in his eyes, and wiped away her tears quickly.  
  
"I just came to… clear out… what happened… Naraku and Kagura told you guys it was me because they knew how I felt about you… and since I know how to detect the jewel shards, they want you to never find them. And they found out a way to lie to you by reading my diary… I am so sorry…" her voice cracked slightly. "I am so sorry….." she let out a soft sob and felt herself being embraced by the one she loved.  
  
"I don't know what to say… but I knew that Naraku would do these kind of things… I guess… I fell into his trap once more."  
  
"I didn't know what to do because when you were still unconscious… Sango woke up and threw me out of the cabin… I think Naraku hypnotized them… thinking it was me. What am I supposed to do Inuyasha?" she whispered in his ear, sobbing silently.  
  
"We'll just have to convince them… there is no other way… but I guess they will believe us… especially Sango and Shippo." Inuyasha answered.  
"Yea…" she muttered. "Lets go."  
  
She released Inuyasha and began walking when Inuyasha pulled her back.  
  
"Wait…" he muttered. He started to pull her close to him, and they knew what was going to happened next.  
  
Kagome leaned closer and planted her lips on Inuyasha while swinging her arms around him.  
  
Inuyasha deepened the kiss to feel the same tingly sensation as before.  
  
But they never knew…that behind the same bush Kagome hid, Kouga was there.  
  
He walked out suddenly.  
  
"Kagome!!"  
  
Kagome turned around quickly at the sound of Kouga's yell.  
  
Kagome didn't have nothing to do but just stood there feeling guilty. She felt as if the whole world around her turned black and white.  
  
"Kouga! Kouga! Wait-"  
  
But she couldn't finish everything because Kouga had already jumped on top of Inuyasha.  
  
"Get…off me!" Inuyasha grunted angrily.  
  
"I see, you and Kagome straighten everything out I suppose." Kouga muttered.  
  
Kagome hurried over them and began pulling Kouga off him.  
  
"Get off him, Kouga! Please get off!" Kagome yelped, pulling as hard as she can but Kouga never moved.  
  
_What do I do now…._


	13. Never Come across me

Chapter 13: Never come across me…  
  
"Kouga! Kouga get off!" Kagome repeated the words over and over until Kouga gave off.  
  
Kouga eyed at the panting Kagome and gave her the saddest glance he ever made.  
  
"Kouga… I'm sorry… that all this has happened… but I need to talk to you…" she looked at Inuyasha who stood up from the ground already, glaring at Kouga.  
  
"Inuyasha… can you… go to the cabin and tell the guys… what happened… I need to speak to Kouga…" she looked at the ground and hoped to hear the response she waited.  
  
"Fine…" he growled and ran off.  
  
Kagome sighed with relief and looked at Kouga who had his head down. She took him by the shoulder and steered him straight.  
  
**Inuyasha POV**  
  
_I hate seeing them together… and what did she mean by "I need to speak to Kouga"… I wish I didn't leave her alone with him… I don't know what he could do… after the way he attacked me…_  
  
Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
_What if… he DID attack her…..  
_  
He stood, silent for a few seconds…  
  
_Nah… feh he wouldn't have the heart to…_  
  
He walked into the cabin to find Sango, Shippo, and Miroku (including Kilala), eating in the center.  
  
"Hello, Inuyasha. Come and join us." Miroku said, grinning.  
  
Inuyasha walked silently to the center of the cabin, and sat down next to Sango.  
  
"I need to tell you guys something." he said roughly.  
  
They all stared at him with mild expressions and waited for him to speak.  
  
"Well… I came across Kagome while I was… walking and-"  
  
"You saw Kagome?! Did she do anything to harm you?" Sango asked worriedly.  
  
"NO no! She told me what happened… remember what Naraku did to me? The thing about… Kikyo and… me… the whole fighting against each other… well… he did the same thing… to me… he made it seem like Kagome really wanted to hurt me… but it wasn't true." Inuyasha said sternly.  
  
"Well… if that's true then… why did we see Kagome attack us? We saw her come and… she did this kind of… dance… and all this wind attacked us…" then it hit Sango.  
  
"Wait… Kagome doesn't have the power of the wind… Kagura does!" She realized. Then she groaned and hid her face between her hands.  
  
"What have I done?" she muttered.  
"Well… right now she is talking to Kouga…" Inuyasha said with a disgusted face. "So she'll be here in just a moment…"  
  
"Well.. I really want to see Kagome… I miss her terribly…" Shippo whispered, but the whole room heard though.  
  
"We all miss her… but we hated her… because we actually thought… she attacked us." Miroku replied.  
  
Inuyasha raised his head up high and drifted deep in thought.  
  
_What the hell can they be talking about?!_  
  
**Kagome POV**  
  
"Kouga… I need to tell you the truth… because I don't… want to keep lying to you…" Kagome began.  
  
_Here I go…_  
  
"I… I am not.. In love with you… I used you so I can… take revenge on Inuyasha but I guess that it didn't work… I am so sorry…. I never wanted this to end this way… I … I guess I don't have an excuse… I knew I did something terrible, and if you don't forgive me… I am okay with it…" Kagome lowered her head, and shut her eyes tight, stopping her tears.  
  
"I… I don't know what to say…" Kouga muttered. "Normally… if a person… used me…" his voice started breaking, "I would… devour them… until I see their bones… and their blood turning black… but… since.." he looked at Kagome, who still had her head down, "Since… I love you… I am going to let you pass…".  
  
He shifted away from Kagome, and looked at her disgustingly, as if she was a lazy wolf.  
  
"I advice you… to never come across me again… or… I will devour you… even though… I am deeply in love with you… Kagome…" he turned around and left in a gush of wind. 


	14. It is Time

Chapter 14: It is Time…  
  
Kagome reached the cabin slowly, thinking about what Kouga said.  
  
**:Flashback:**  
  
"I advice you… to never come across me again… or… I will devour you… even though… I am deeply in love with you… Kagome…" he turned around and left in a gush of wind.  
  
**:End Of Flashback:**  
  
_I just lost a friend… someone who cared for me a lot… I wish I hadn't been so stupid, for using him, and taking advantage of his love. He did love me… he did…_  
  
Kagome stopped when she caught site of the cabin, and opened the wooden door.  
  
"Hi Kagome!" Shippo yelped as he saw Kagome enter.  
  
He ran towards her and jumped in her arms.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango and Miroku greeted at the same time, and blushed.  
  
"Hello…" Kagome muttered softly.  
  
Inuyasha looked up at her, and noticed something was wrong.  
  
_What's with her? She should be happy we forgave her… was it the wolf boy? he thought silently.  
_  
"What happened to you?" Inuyasha growled in the corner.  
  
Kagome quickly glanced at him, and smiled weakly.  
  
"Nothing… I needed to handle a conflict between us…" She whispered.  
  
"Humph…" Inuyasha smirked. "I bet you told him, you wanted to come back to us, and that he couldn't have a nice time with you anymore…".  
  
"No… I lied to him… and I told him the truth… that's all…" Kagome said simply and took a seat next to Sango.  
  
"Do you want to talk?" Sango whispered in her ear. She knew Kagome wanted to let her feelings out… she felt it.  
  
Kagome simply nodded and started to walk out of the cabin, with Sango following.  
  
As they reached outside, Sango took Kagome's hand and led her to a near lake.  
  
"Now… we can talk…" Sango smiled.  
  
**Inuyasha POV**  
  
"You know… I see that you confessed you love to Kagome…" Miroku said smiling.  
  
"WHAT?!" Inuyasha bellowed. "How do you know that?! You weren't there! Don't tell me you've been snooping…" "No… but… I see you have been blushing ever since Kagome entered through that wooden door"  
  
"No I haven't! Have I?" Inuyasha asked dumbfounded.  
  
Miroku walked towards Inuyasha, hearing the gentle sounds of his staff. He sat down next to the half-demon, and smiled at him.  
  
"Yes… you have." he smirked.  
  
Inuyasha lowered his head, and glanced at the floor… smiling.  
  
"I love her…" he said quietly, but not quiet enough.  
  
"We all know that… and I am glad you have finally told her… she really loves you, Inuyasha…" Miroku said.  
  
Inuyasha rose his head high and started to daydream… he slipped away from reality…  
  
**:In his Head:**  
  
Inuyasha stood from the valley of roses, and looked around.  
  
_What am I doing here? Where am I?_  
  
He kept glancing afar from the fields but all he could see were lilies and tulips.  
  
_I wish Kagome was here… she always loved lilies… huh?_  
  
A figure lowered from the sky…  
  
_Kagome!  
_  
He stared blankly at Kagome who appeared to be wearing a whole different outfit.  
  
She was wearing a silky nightgown, which wasn't transparent.  
  
_You can see her legs… how intriguing …_  
  
Her feet touched the short grass gently.  
  
"Inuyasha…" she said, smiling.  
  
She started walking towards him, with her arms spread. Her walking became running. She embraced her tightly, breathing deeply in his shoulders.  
  
"I love you…" she whispered in his ear.  
  
"I love you too… Kagome…" he whispered.  
  
"I LOVE YOU TOO!" a voice from the sky shouted.  
  
"What?!" Inuyasha was startled, and he parted from Kagome, to see her fading. Not just her… the grass, the flowers… the beautiful sky turned from baby blue to black.  
  
**:Back to Reality:  
**  
"Inuyasha! Wake up!" Kagome yelped.  
  
Inuyasha eyes popped open, as he eyed Kagome, smiling sweetly at him.  
  
"I love you too…" she whispered.  
  
Inuyasha smiled, grabbed her arms gently, and pulled her near him.  
  
He planted his lips on hers, sending the same tingly sensation through their bodies.  
  
Kagome deepened the kiss, wanting this to last forever.  
  
"Guys-" Sango entered the cabin, and stopped quickly as she eyed the two of them kissing.  
  
She simply smiled and left the cabin.  
  
Inuyasha parted from Kagome, and stared at her closed eyes.  
  
"…Why did you stop…" Kagome asked, her eyes still closed.  
  
Inuyasha smirked softly and started taking off her sailors uniform, then stopped.  
  
"… Are you ready?" Inuyasha asked dumbly.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes, and stared straight into his.  
  
"Yes… I am…" Kagome breathed, and kissed him passionately.  
  
Inuyasha, not parting from her, continued to take of her uniform softly, not wanting to harm her…

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waste, as she laid sleeping soundly.  
  
_That was the best thing I ever experienced…wait…what is that scent?_  
  
Inuyasha stood up gently, not wanting to awake Kagome, and put on his .  
  
He walked outside of the cabin, to see many of Naraku's poison insects.  
  
_Naraku's poison insects! What are they doing here?! I gotta find Sango and Miroku… it is time…_

(A/N OMG! I am sooo sorry! I am very sorry i havent updated! my bro is soooo stinking loser.... sry for bad grammer, now i have a typo thingy... oh well...keep tunning in!)


	15. The Missing Mark

Chapter 15: The Missing Mark  
  
Inuyasha ran back to the cabin, and gently awoke Kagome.  
  
She stirred in her sleep, until she finally opened her eyes. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha and smiled.  
  
"What's up?" she yawned and slowly sat up, gripping the covers over her. She giggled slightly.  
  
"Naraku's poison insects are surrounding the cabin… plus I sense the stench of a demon close by…" Inuyasha answered and looked around the small cabin.  
  
Kagome quickly stood up, rapidly put on her sailors outfit, and went to the corner to get her sacred bows and arrows.  
  
"W-What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked nervously.  
  
Kagome neatly tied her red lace, and looked at Inuyasha confused.  
  
"I'm going to help you." she said smiling and walked straight to the cabin door, until she felt Inuyasha's hand grab her.  
  
"No… you are going to go outside and look for Sango and Miroku… those bastards have disappeared for all I know… please find them." Inuyasha said sternly.  
  
Kagome gave a small grunt and walked out saying something that sounded like "boys"…  
  
Inuyasha grabbed his tetsusaiga and hurried out of the door.  
  
**Kagome POV**  
  
"Sango!" Kagome shouted, looking for the demon slayer, around and around the cotton fields.  
  
"Here I am!" Sango shouted back.  
  
Kagome spotted her by the dandelion fields, picking up flowers and placing them on Shippo's paws. Kagome also spotted Miroku staring at the horizon.  
  
"Guys… I am very glad I have found you, Inuyasha is in trouble… he scented a demon, and Naraku's poison insects are surrounding the cabin!" Kagome yelped.  
  
Sango followed by Miroku and Shippo stood up at the same time and hurried over to Inuyasha's aid.  
  
Kagome, trailing behind them, lost her breath.  
  
"Wait for me…" she exclaimed.  
  
She looked down for a couple of seconds and looked up to see Seeshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother smirking at her.  
  
She gasped at his appearance.  
  
"Seeshomaru! What are you doing here?" Kagome asked surprisingly.  
  
"Well… I sense a change in you… Kagome…" he smirked.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?!" Kagome snapped at him, heated.  
  
Seeshomaru walked towards Kagome, and placed his one arm around her waste, pulling her close to him.  
  
"You have mated with Inuyasha." he said sternly.  
  
"So?" Kagome asked coolly. "Get off me!"  
  
Seeshomaru looked around Kagome, eyeing her neck, lips, eyes, cheeks… looking on every spot, but didn't look like he found what he wanted.  
  
"Hey, hey! What are you doing?!" Kagome asked dumbfounded.  
  
Seeshomaru looked back at her, and smiled.  
  
"You know…" he raised his hands to her face, and started caring it. "I always liked you… but I knew my brother… already had you…"  
  
"So? What does that have to do… What?! You liked me?!" Kagome asked surprised.  
  
"Yes… but I never wanted to touch you… were a mere mortal… you died faster than an ant… I always thought u weren't no use to me…" he pulled her closer. "But… I cant lie to myself anymore… I love you Kagome! I really love you! Come and live with me… in my castle… you can have anything you want! We even have a daughter! Rin! She is our daughter!"  
  
"You cant have me! You cant!"  
  
"Yes I can! You know why? You wanna know why? Your love so called Inuyasha… forgot to mark you…"  
  
Kagome let out a sharp gasp, and closed her eyes. She opened them to see Seeshomaru laughing quietly.  
  
"You…still cant have me! Because I don't love you! Ahh!"  
  
Seeshomaru started shaking her madly, wanting to make her understand his love.  
  
Kagome couldn't handle all the pain that shot through her head.  
  
"Sees… let go of me… please!" she struggled to say, but it didn't go through to him.  
  
He finally let her go and she toppled on the ground.  
  
Kagome started breathing heavily.  
  
_What's with Seeshomaru?_  
  
Seeshomaru grabbed Kagome by the arm.  
  
Kagome felt as if the world suddenly gone black and white. The world was spinning, and so was Seeshomaru image.  
  
She couldn't breath, all she managed was to say one word…  
  
"INUYASHA!!" 


	16. A New Friendship

Chapter 16: New Friendship  
  
"INUYASHA!!"  
  
**Inuyasha POV**  
  
_Kagome… was that her?_  
  
Inuyasha started to turn back when he heard rustling from afar. He squinted to see what or who they were, but saw that it was only Miroku, Sango and Shippo.  
  
"Inuyasha! Where is the demon?" Sango shouted.  
  
Inuyasha was silent for a few seconds, scanning the fields.  
  
_All of Naraku's poison insects have disappeared… and I cant smell Kagome anyways… Kagome!_  
  
"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, confused.  
  
Inuyasha quickly looked at him and then ran past them.  
  
"Inuyasha! Where are you going?!" Sango shouted behind him.  
  
"I cant sense Kagome!" then he stopped dead. On the ground in front of him, he saw one of Kagome's sacred arrows.  
  
It was as if his heart stopped.  
  
_All of this was a trap… but if it was Naraku… why wouldn't his dumbass show his face? Wait… didn't Naraku give poison insects to Seeshomaru… maybe he caused all of this… maybe he did…_  
  
"It was him." Inuyasha said blankly.  
  
"Who… what are you talking about?" Shippo asked worriedly.  
  
Inuyasha whipped around to face them, including Kirara who was purring softly next to Sango. He knew where she was… but he needed a little help to get there…  
  
**Kagome POV**  
  
_Inuyasha… he's taken me.. He's taken me…_  
  
Kagome opened her eyes to find herself laying on a big bed, in an enormous room. On the side of the bed were her bow and arrows. That's not all, on her sailor's uniform, were red rose petals laid on top of her.  
  
_What's this… what happened to me? Oh… that's right… he did it…Seeshomaru… that bastard…_  
  
She lifted herself from the bed and saw a small figure in the door way, and she screamed in terror.  
  
"AAH!" then she stopped automatically to see a small, pretty girl.  
  
"Hi…" the girl greeted, smiling.  
  
"Who are you?" Kagome gasped.  
  
" My name is Rin. My master took you to this castle to play with me… and to be my mom. You are very pretty." Rin smiled.  
  
"Oh… so you are Rin… thank you. Wait… where is Seeshomaru?"  
  
"He is not here… he went to get us some food." Rin paused for a few seconds, then walked towards the bed. "Can I tell you a secret?" she asked nervously.  
  
"Sure you can. You can trust me." Kagome replied.  
  
Rin climbed on top of them bed, until she and Kagome were side by side.  
  
"Master Seeshomaru… he likes you." she said quietly.  
  
"Well I knew that. That is what scares me the most, Rin." Kagome muttered while she looked down.  
  
Rin noticed Kagome's sadness and she held her hand.  
  
"No. I don't mean that. I mean… he really likes you… as in, he told me. He said he wished I had a mother… who would love me… who would care for me… and I said I would like to have one that would make us both happy." she muttered silently.  
  
Kagome swung her arms around Rin's body, embracing her tightly. Then it was as if all the sadness from Kagome's heart, completely evaporated.  
  
For the next couple of hours, Rin and Kagome created a bond between them, talking and laughing together. Until there was a knock at the door. A tall figure came in and smiled.  
  
_Seeshomaru._  
  
"Wow… I mean… this is a very beautiful sight… my daughter playing with my future wife." he exclaimed.  
  
Kagome lowered her head, not wanting to hear anymore.  
  
"Why did you disturb us? We were very happy… until you came along." Kagome commented coldly.  
  
"That one hurt… but… because I love you…. I wont hurt you.. In fact… I rather let you live here…forever." he said coolly and started walking away.  
  
"NO!" Kagome rose from the bed and ran to the door.  
  
"You cant leave me here! I don't want to stay! Sure I care for Rin but-" she didn't continue, because she noticed the door closed right in her face. 


	17. Inside The Castle

(A/N: Hi guys! Well I love this fanfic! Even though I have a prob with Grammar...anyone care to help me? well anyways, here is the seventeenth chappy! Plus i wanna thank everyone who reviewed! thank you!!)

Chapter 17: Inside the Castle

"YOU CANT LEAVE ME HERE! YOU JUST CAN'T!" Kagome yelped, banging on the wooden door.

Rin closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

"You wont escape." she muttered quietly. "And I don't understand why would you want to."

Kagome turned around and started walking slowly to Rin. She didn't want to disappoint this child…but she couldn't stay here… not after everything that has happened…and the bond that Inuyasha and her have created… she wont let Sesshomaru get away with it.

"Rin… I cant stay here… I really want to be with you… but I cant marry someone I don't…love." Kagome said. She was about to speak when a sharp pain escaped through her body.

"Aah…" she gasped and stumbled onto the floor.

Rin gasped and tumbled off the bed, and fell down beside Kagome.

"Master Seeshomaru! Master Seeshomaru!" the small child called, looking aghast.

Seeshomaru entered the room, and sharply eyed Kagome, who laid unconscious on the floor.

"What happened to her?" he asked softly.

Rin shrugged, and started sobbing quietly.

"Don't worry, Rin… nothing will happen to her… huh?" Seeshomaru stopped abruptly , and sniffed quietly.

_Her scent is different… I smell a hanyou in her… but Kagome is human… what?! It cant be! She… she is having a hanyou… from Inuyasha…_

Sesshomaru stood up and stared at Rin.

"When she wakes up… I want you to tell her that she will be set free… I don't want her here… understand?!" he snapped.

Rin nodded and started patting Kagome's head softly.

Sesshomaru left the room and slammed the door behind him.

"Dear Kagome… now I will have no one to play with… I wont have a mommy either…" she whispered and continued patting Kagome's head.

Kagome opened her eyes, to find Rin sitting beside her. The light from the window blinded her and she turned her head away.

"What happened Rin?" she asked.

Rin stood up and walked towards the door.

"You fainted… and it seems you are going to have a baby… and the father will be Master Sesshomaru's brother, Inuyasha." Rin muttered.   
Kagome gasped and sat upright. She covered her mouth with her hands, and screamed joyfully.

_I'm pregnant! I'm pregnant! Oh my gosh! I'm pregnant! I'm pregnant with Inuyasha's baby… with a hanyou!_

"Rin! Oh my gosh! I am going to have a baby! Oh my gosh! That's…fantastic!" she yelped happily.

_Inuyasha… if you knew… now there's another reason why I need to leave._

Kagome rose from the floor with her hands placed on top of her stomach.

"I need to get out of here… I am very sorry but I need to…" she pleaded softly.

Rin opened the wooden door and sighed.

"Master Sesshomaru said you can leave… he doesn't want you here… so I suggest for you to leave at this instant…" she said, and exited the room.

Kagome sniffed softly and crossed over to the door.

The door opened hastily, and Sesshomaru walked in with his sword in his hand.

"What are you doing with that?!" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru raised the sword in the air… and shot it straight at her stomach.

The blade smoothly went into her navel, releasing blood like crazy.

"Uh…uh….uh…uh." Kagome choked to speak as all her breath escaped from her mouth.

She fell down to the floor, swimming in blood from head to toe.

_Inuyasha… are you there?_

The room started to spin… and everything went dark.

**Inuyasha POV**

"Are you sure this is the way to Sesshomaru's castle, Mioga?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes it is, Master Inuyasha… his castle was never really hidden… he doesn't care for intruders at this moment…" the small flee nodded.

Inuyasha sped towards the road, followed by Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo.

"Do you think Sesshomaru has done anything badly to Kagome?" Sango muttered to Miroku.

"I hope not! Don't jinx it!" Inuyasha yelled back at them.

Sango raised her eyebrow and giggled.

"He heard that?" Miroku asked, and laughed silently.

Inuyasha eyed a castle up ahead from them.

"There it is!" he yelled. "I'm going in!"

"Are you sure you don't want us to come?!" Sango shouted.

Inuyasha nodded and ran towards the gate.

"I think I should stay behind… goodbye…" Mioga shuddered and jumped off Inuyasha's shoulder.

_Puff… coward…_

Inuyasha ran into the gate and through the wooden doors. He looked around inside the house. Instead of bright with color on the walls, it was dark and shadowy.

_Figures…_

He heard movement in a room to the far left. Inuyasha ran towards the door and kicked it open.

_There's no one here… all worked up for nothing…_

BOOM!

Inuyasha whipped around to hear the banging upstairs.

"Kagome!" he bellowed.

He ran up the dusty stairs and reached the second floor. He listened carefully to hear the banging. He found the door, and listened carefully.

"WHY?! WHY?!" Kagome shouted from inside.

Inuyasha kicked open the door to see Kagome who slammed objects on the ground with all her force.

"You bastard!!!!" she shouted.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome turned to see Inuyasha and covered her face between her hands.

Inuyasha ran towards her but stopped when he felt something wet on his feet. He looked down to see red liquid all over his toes.

_Blood…_

"Inuyasha… he killed my baby! He killed my baby!!!" Kagome muffed.

"…w-what?!" he shouted.

Inuyasha looked down Kagome's body to see her shirt ripped in the middle.


	18. The New Kagome

Chapter 18: The new Kagome

"You… you were pregnant?" he asked.

Kagome ran towards him and embraced him tightly.

_I…I cant… I cant believe this…_

He parted from Kagome and turned towards Sesshomaru, who sat on a stool with a smirk on his face.

"You son of a bitch." Inuyasha growled.

Inuyasha started walking towards him when Sesshomaru lifted his hand.

"Hold on there… I was doing you a favor… dear brother." he smirked. "I thought… you weren't ready to have a pup…"

Kagome gasped and covered her mouth.

Inuyasha took out his tetsusaiga and transformed it.

Sesshomaru stood from his wooden chair and started walking towards Kagome.

Inuyasha moved in front of her and growled at his older brother.

Sesshomaru smirked. He knew he couldn't battle Inuyasha now. He had to move out of the old castle and take Rin and Au and Un away as well. Jaken of course had to tag along… why did he care again?

"Well… I think I have made my point… I will be leaving now." Sesshomaru muttered and left the room in hyper speed.

"That bastard… he will pay." Inuyasha growled and started to move when he noticed Kagome sitting on the bed, sobbing softly.

Inuyasha moved towards her. He knew he couldn't talk about the baby they were going to have… she wouldn't take it.

"Kagome?" he muttered worriedly.

_She is so pale… and she isn't speaking. That must have been some major damage… I only knew about this baby for like… 10 minutes…_

Inuyasha sighed deeply and put away his tetsusaiga.

_I don't think she can walk…_

He picked her up bridal style, and Kagome didn't make the slightest movement.

**Kagome POV**

_Why…. Why… why… again…. Why?_

Kagome closed her eyes.

It must have been about an hour since she and Inuyasha have been traveling back to Kaede's village.

Kagome opened her eyes and glanced at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked down at her and smiled weakly.

"What?" he asked softly.

_He dosent feel bad... not at all..._

"Let me down." Kagome muttered after a long period of silence.

"Huh?" Inuyasha wondered and placed Kagome down gently.

He stared at her as she started walking towards the cabin where she slept.

She opened the wooden door to see Sango tapping her foot on the ground impatiently. She heard the sound of the cabin door close, and she glanced up at Kagome.

"Kagome!" she gasped, ran towards her, and embraced her.

Kagome didn't wrap her arms around Sango like she meant. She didn't feel anything at that moment.

Inuyasha entered the cabin with his arms crossed.

Sango parted from Kagome and looked at Inuyasha's stern face.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked. "Did Sesshomaru do something to Kagome?"

Inuyasha shook his head.

Sango turned to face Kagome, who looked pale as ever.

"Oh my God… come and sit down Kagome." Sango gasped and took Kagome by the hand. She lead her towards the corner of the cabin.

Sango sat beside Kagome and stared at her.

Kagome turned her head to face Sango.

"Whoa…" Sango muttered and rapidly stood up.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked as Sango moved towards him.

"She gave me the death glare… something happened to her… in Sesshomaru's castle… its as if she isn't herself anymore…" Sango whispered to him.

_I will never be the same.. Sango… I will never be the same Kagome everyone knows… not after the life I had inside died in me… I will be different… I will be stronger… for me… and the baby I couldn't have… I will be!_

**(A/N: Um.. Im sorry that I havent updated in a long time... I have this program at school um... Pace 86... gifted and talented lol um... yea and um... i didnt have time... plus i am like reading this book on Wiccas (witches) and its kinda cool so um.. sorry to have failed... but i will update soonder... see ya next chappy!)**


	19. Shippo’s Disappearance: Part 1

_Chapter 19: Shippo's Disappearance: Part 1_

**:5 Months Later:**

As she opened her eyes, Kagome released a deep sigh. She knew the months weren't getting any easier. Her training to be a demon slayer was getting tougher by the minute. Of course… she had to admit she was getting a whole lot better. Kagome sat up from her futon and covered her face between her hands. But something wasn't right… she felt something missing… but what was it?!!?

"Why dosent this nightmare end?" she muttered to herself.

"Because it isn't a nightmare…" Inuyasha's voice chimed in from the corner.

Kagome's face rose from her hands and she glanced at Inuyasha.

_Inuyasha…_

She turned away from him and stood from the floor. As she was about to make an exit, Inuyasha grabbed her arm.

"Why are you avoiding me?" he asked softly.

_His voice… its as if he had jabbed a knife into my heart… I cant hear him…._

Kagome stood silent and tried to loosen his grip but he wouldn't let go.

"Let… me go." she finally said.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome close to him. He was so close to her, he could hear her breathing steadily…

Inuyasha moved leaned his head towards his.

_All I need… is you…_ he thought silently to himself.

Kagome pushed Inuyasha from her abruptly and covered her mouth with her hands.

"What happened to you?" Inuyasha gasped. "Where is the Kagome I met a year ago?"

"She is dead…" Kagome automatically answered.

Kagome walked out of the cabin and walked towards the fields where she met Sango, everyday for her training.

Sango was wrapping her hair up in a high pony-tail when she eyed Kagome.

"Good morning." she greeted.

Kagome smiled weakly and walked Sango.

"Are you ready for your daily lessons?" Sango asked.

Kagome once again nodded and took out a long sword she had found 2 weeks ago in a isolated desert. She inspected the blade and gave a short smile. She liked that sword… since it was the first sword she has ever owned.

"It wont be long before we will leave Kaede's village. We will need to continue the journey of finding the jewel shards." Sango exclaimed as she rose her weapon from the floor.

"I know." Kagome simply said and sighed deeply.

Sango walked towards her and placed her arm on Kagome's shoulder.

"What's bothering you, Kagome?" she asked soothingly.

Kagome looked away from Sango and out in the horizon. She shrugged.

_Why am I so worried? Oh my gosh… what can it be?!_

"Well… does it have to do with Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha is still the love of my life… even though I have grown stronger and a lot more independent… I still cant get him off my mind… how will I if I see him everyday… but… I don't think we will ever go back as we did last time… I will never ever…ever-

"Sango! Kagome!" Miroku yelled from the cabin.

Kagome, followed by Sango, ran towards the cabin and kicked open the door.

They glanced at Miroku who looked worried and Inuyasha who looked annoyed.

"What is it?" Sango asked.

Miroku walked towards her and sighed.

"Where's Shippo? I thought he would be with you." Miroku answered.

Kagome looked around the cabin, and felt as if she couldn't breath.

"Shi…shi…" she gasped to say.

Inuyasha moved from the floor, and ran towards her. He wrapped his arms around her body.

"Its okay… we'll find him… huh?" Inuyasha stopped.

Kagome pushed Inuyasha from her and ran out of the cabin.

_Where's Shippo?! He has to be here… how could I have not noticed Shippo's disappearance?! I AM SO STUPID!! That must've been what I have been feeling!_

"SHIPPO! SHIPPO!" Kagome called as she ran into the nearby forest.

She passed many villagers. She stopped to ask is they had seen Shippo, but they just shook their heads.

"SHIPPO! SHI…" Kagome stopped, to see pieces of apples from a nearby tree.

Kagome followed the pieces which lead to a small cave. Kagome walked inside.

It was very dark, so it was hard to see. But she could hear small sounds.

"Shippo?" she called inside.

There was rustling noises as she spoke.

"Kagome?" a small, scared voice answered back at her.

_Shippo…_

"Kagome! Kagome, help me!" Shippo's voice yelled.

Kagome followed the voice.

_Ill find you..._


	20. Shippo's Disappearance: Part 2

Chapter 20: Shippo's Disappearance: Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha characters… but I do own the plot!**

"Shippo!" Kagome shouted.

_This darn darkness…_

"Kagome! Kagome come and help me please!" Shippo's voice cried once again.

Kagome walked further into the small cave. She was about to yell for Shippo when she tripped over a small object.

"What the…" Kagome narrowed her eyes to see Shippo curled into a ball.

"What the hell… are you doing?" Kagome asked.

Shippo raised his head.

"Where's Inuyasha? Didn't you come with Inuyasha?" the small fox demon asked.

Kagome scoffed and rose to her feet.

"You tricked me… again!" she yelped in furry.

Shippo rose to his paws as well… and ran!

"Oh no you don't!" Kagome hurdled in front of him.

Shippo looked at her innocently and laughed slowly.

"Bu-st-ed!" Kagome giggled.

"Come on Kagome… aah!" Shippo didn't finish his begging when Kagome picked him up by his foot.

"Kagome sure is taking long… where could that mutt have gone?" Inuyasha growled to himself.

Sango raised her eyebrow and leaned towards Miroku.

"He is still in love with her… he hasn't changed a bit in the past 5 months…" she whispered to him.

Inuyasha glanced at them and smiled weakly.

"How could I? My heart beats ever single time I see her… its impossible to lose the love I have for her…" Inuyasha stated.

Sango and Miroku's jaws dropped slightly.

Sango ran towards Inuyasha and embraced him tightly.

"Oh dear… you have said something beautiful for once!! Wow!" she yelped.

Miroku walked towards them and smiled.

"I agree… I guess you have changed after all." he smirked.

"Oh shut…up" he choked. "Sa…Sango!" he cried.

Sango let go of him and smiled. She looked into the fields when she spotted Kagome walking with Shippo hanging from her finger.

"There she is… and… Shippo is having a tough time…" she said.

Kagome walked closer to them.

"You are so going to get it… I am very disappointed in you, Shippo." she said.

Shippo, gasping for breath struggled to speak.

"Ka…Kagome! My blood… is rushing to…my….my head!" he gasped.

Kagome towards Sango and placed Shippo on the ground. She glanced down at the little demon, and walked away.

"What… what did he do?!" Inuyasha asked.

"He did it again…" Kagome called back.

Miroku gave a small groan and walked followed Kagome.


	21. Kouga's Back

Chapter 21: "Kouga…"

****

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own any Inuyasha characters… I wish I owned Kouga though…hahaha, but I do own this fan fics plot…

Kouga sat on the foot of his cave (AN: One of our reviewers alerted me that Kouga dosent live in cabins nor huts… he lives in caves, and I should've known since I SEE THE SHOWS! Lol… ok back to the story).

I wish I could've given her everything I had… but of course… she preferred Inuyasha… that ass… I don't know if hey are still in that old woman's village…

Kouga stood up.

Wait… what am I doing?! I told her to never come across me… and I would never come across her after the way that wench used me…

Then he soften up a bit…

But I love her… why the hell wouldn't I want to see her after so many months…

"I made up my mind… I'm going!" Kouga growled and started walking out of his cave.

As he passed many of his comrades, all of them waving good-bye or hello, he didn't respond.

What should I say when I go up to her? Should I… say "Hello Kagome… my woman…"? NO! NO! She choose the mutt face… I have to think of a way to say hello to her… Welcome? Hello? Good afternoon? Oh….

He growled all the way until he came upon the village.

He eyed many villagers wandering around the cabins and waters. Most of them were playing with youngsters, or they were mostly chatting away about something.

Humans…

He came across this young lady, who was washing a foreign dress.

How should I ask her?

They girl looked up and glanced at Kouga. She blushed furiously, and looked down.

"Uh…" Kouga began, not knowing what to ask. "Uh… do you know who… Kagome is?"

The girl looked up and gave a silent giggle.

"She left a few moments ago… with her…friends… especially that dog guy…?" she answered with a dreamy voice.

Kouga nodded slowly and looked away.

Ok… so she left already… but where?

"Doyouknowwheretheywent?" he asked very fast.

The girl looked at him puzzled, then smiled.

"Oh you're so cute! And you look like you're not from around here!" she laughed. "But… I know they headed out…" she paused looking around, then she stopped and pointed at a path that was across a small pond. "… there!"

Kouga leaned his head to the side and smiled.

"Thank you…" he muttered.

The girl gave a small bow and returned to her cleaning.

Kouga started running at hyper speed, surprising many people along the way.

Kagome POV

"Where are we going anyway?" Shippo asked, filled with boredom.

Kagome looked straight away, not noticing Shippo was asking her. She looked down to see a hurt Shippo.

"Oh… I don't know… we are trying to find another village… a village where people can tell us about jewel shards and stuff…" she answered.

"Ok…" Shippo smiled weakly and started walking slowly.

I guess he's mad at me… but… I had my mind on other things… oh… now I feel guilty.

Kagome stopped walking and walked back towards Shippo who was wiping something from his face.

Kagome reached down in front of him and picked him up.

"I am very sorry." she said while placing him on her shoulder. "I was thinking about something… I never meant to ignore you…".

"Its ok… I know what you are thinking about… and believe me… I understand." he said concernedly.

You mean you lost a baby who wasn't even in your stomach for 24 hours? I shouldn't say that…

"You do?" Kagome asked blankly.

"Yeah… I mean…. I would be worried about the next upcoming challenges that we will be facing." Shippo answered cheerfully, and jumped off her shoulder.

I knew it… wait… huh?

Kagome stopped.

"What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he stopped, followed by the others.

Kagome's face straightened and she looked back.

"I sense a jewel shard…" she said.

"A jewel shard?!" Shippo asked excitedly.

"Yeah… and its coming pretty close…" Kagome reached onto her side, and pulled out her sword.

She couldn't help but smile.

I may have changed… but I love how I use this beauty… what should I call it? Hmm… I don't think I should be thinking about this now… but Ill call it… Triton… weird name…. Oh well!

Kagome raised the "triton" from the ground and placed it in attack mode.

"Wow… you have grown a liking to that sword…" Inuyasha smirked.

"Yes… I have… just like you like your tetsusaiga…" Kagome shot back at him.

The jewel shards were getting closer… and she could feel it…

A small tornado suddenly appeared, pulling back Shippo rising him to the nearest tree branch.

Kirara caught Shippo in mid-air and slowly placed him on the ground.

Shippo gave a small pat to Kirara, and climbed on top of her.

The small tornado began to disappear and a figure walked out of it.

Kouga!

"Kouga…" Kagome said blankly and started walking towards Kouga, with her sword up high.

What should I say to him? I remember how he warned me not to come near him…

Kagome stopped and glanced at him.

"H-h-hello" he stammered to say.

Everyone, except Inuyasha, gave a small head bow.

"Kagome… I need to talk to you…" Kouga held out his hand. "May you come?"

"Um…s-" Kagome stopped to see Inuyasha in front of her, with his hand on the sheath of the tetsusaiga…

"Over my dead body!" Inuyasha growled.

Kouga gave a small smirk and crossed his arms over his chest.

"That… can be arranged…" he chuckled.

Oh no here we go…


	22. Going Home

Chapter 22: Going Home

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters… but I will someday… hopefully! And if I don't. I own the plot!

Kagome walked in front of Inuyasha, leaving a surprising look on his face.

"Yes. I think we should talk." she said looking at the floor.

She was about to lead the way when Inuyasha grabbed her shoulder.

"No. I will not let you go with him." he said.

Kagome loosened his grip but he wouldn't let go.

"Let me go Inuyasha." she muttered.

Please…let me go…

Inuyasha simply shook his head.

"Let me go! Let me go this instant!!" Kagome shouted, getting louder by the second.

Inuyasha, again, wouldn't let go.

He didn't want to. Letting her go would be like giving her up. Giving her away to Kouga.

"The lady said to let her go." Kouga moved forward.

Inuyasha gave a small scoff and let go of Kagome.

"You want to stay with him? Fine… see if I care." he muttered and started walking off.

Inuyasha… why did this have to occur…

Kagome sighed deeply and looked back at Kouga.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Kagome… I really wanted to see you…" Kouga answered not looking at her.

Kagome's eyebrows rose and she gave a small laugh.

"Why? I though you didn't want to-"

"But I needed to see you, Kagome."

Kagome sighed once again, and turned around. She eyed Sango, Miroku, and Shippo listening.

"Do you mind?" she asked nervously.

"Sure." Sango turned to Miroku. "Lets go lover boy."

Shippo followed them as they all turned away.

Kagome turned back to Kouga.

Please… don't make this hard for me.

"Ok. Now everyone is gone. What did you want to tell me." she asked.

Kouga hesitated for a few seconds.

"I want you. I want you-I want you to forgive me!" he shouted, then sighing with relief.

What?

"What?" she asked.

"You heard me." Kouga answered.

He didn't hesitate once, he grabbed her waist and pushed her against him.

"I love you. And that will never change." He smacked his lips against his.

What the fu…

Kagome's eyes closed tightly, regaining her strength, she pushed him off her.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she cried.

Kouga crossed his arms around his chest and looked down.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what came over me, but I really need you to come back with me. We can go back into our cave. We can have how many kids you want. Just…" he took her hand. "Stay with me and become my mate."

Kagome couldn't hear this. Before she knew it, tears have been streaming down.

"ARE YOU NUTS?! I CAN'T HAVE KIDS!" she yelped her whole body beginning to feel light. "HOW CAN YOU ASK ME THAT." she calmed down a bit. "I having a baby. And…" she paused, not knowing if she should say that Inuyasha was the father. "I just found out I was having one, and I didn't even have it for twenty-four hours. But it still hurts because I want to have one. Even though I may seem young. But I wanted to have one. And then." she started sobbing harder than ever. "Find... Out that… Inuyasha isn't ready… to have a child! But if I still had it in me. It would've been a girl or boy. Coming to me." she smiled weakly. "Yelling mommy or daddy…" Kagome stopped.

"Kagome, see I can give you that. Not everyone is ready for a child. But I am!" Kouga exclaimed. He grabbed her shoulders. "I would do anything, to have a child with you." he whispered loud enough for her to hear.

Kagome smiled weakly. She couldn't help but embrace Kouga.

Little did she know…

Inuyasha what watching them.

Inuyasha POV

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried. He jumped out of a nearby bush.

"How could you do this to me!" he cried. "You are going to have a baby with… this wolf guy!"

Kagome parted from Kouga and walked towards Inuyasha. She stopped right in front of him.

He could see her anger through her eyes.

He didn't like that look.

Out of no where, Kagome's hand ran across his face.

He gave a small grunt.

"That's the best you got?" he asked.

Kagome gave a sweet smile to Inuyasha.

Oh no. Please don't say -

"SIT BOY!!" she cried.

Inuyasha crashed into the ground.

I don't know what to do.

"Inuyasha I will need to go home." she said blankly.

Inuyasha stood up from the ground and spit dirt from his mouth.

"What?!" he growled. "You cant leave now! We are just starting the adventure!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and took out her Excalibur. (I am so sorry but I had to change the name!!)

"Let me go home for a few hours or I will kill you." she said sternly.

Kouga was smirking behind her.

Kagome swiftly turned around with much agility, and suddenly had the blade centimeters below his chin.

"Don't mess with me." she growled.

Kouga blinked twice and sighed.

"You have grown strong I see." he complimented.

Kagome inserted the blade back into its sheath, and turned back to Inuyasha.

"Please let me go. I will be right back." she said.

She didn't wait for a response. Kagome turned around and started heading back the direction into the well.

**(A/N: I know I know… this chappy was hopeless. But it's going to get good on the next chappy!)**


	23. Mother Daughter Talk

Chapter 23: Mother Daughter Talk

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. But I do own this spicy plot.

I want to see my mom. Even though I saw her about 2 weeks ago. I never really told her what happened…

Kagome jumped into the well. She fell into it like sliding down a slide. Until she hit the bottom.

Kagome climbed up the well and found herself in front of her familiar shrine.

Its good to be back…

As she entered the doors to her house, she slipped off her slippers and walked along the halls.

"Its quiet." Kagome whispered softly. "Where is everyone?"

Kagome shrugged it off and began running up the steps to her room. She felt a sudden urge to write.

"Why am I feeling this way?" as she reached her last step.

Oh I remember… Every single time I come from school, I always used to write into my diary… but now that I don't have my diary, why should I continue to write?

Kagome was about to open her bedroom door, when she heard sounds coming from downstairs. She tip-toed lightly and sat on one of the steps.

"Finally we are home!" Sota, Kagome's small sibling sighed.

Ms. Higurashi closed the front door and bent over to kiss Sota.

"Mother!" he gasped.

Ms. Higurashi smiled and took out a bag from her leather-black purse.

"Mom, do you think Kagome will like this?" Sota asked, while he took of his blue sweater.

"Hai. I know my Kagome will love it. She told me she lost her purple diary… and she seemed so sad the last time I saw her." Ms. Higurashi replied, sighing deeply.

Kagome sniffed quietly and continued to hear.

I am so sorry mom… but I wish I could tell you.

Kagome's tears erupted. She covered her mouth to stop the loud sobbing.

Quiet Kagome! Quiet!

"I wish…" Ms. Higurashi walked slowly towards her kitchen. "I wish she can understand that I am here for her, that I would never let her suffer. That she can trust me with everything." she filled a small black pot with water, and placed it on the stove. "But I guess… she dosent trust me enough to tell me."

Sota shook his head slightly and started to walk up the steps. He glanced at the crying Kagome, who shook her head as well. She stood up from the steps and started walking towards the kitchen.

Ms. Higurashi turned to face her daughter.

"Kagome." she gasped. She hurried towards her daughter and embraced her tightly.

"Mom… mom, I love you!" Kagome cried.

Kagome started telling her mother about her loss, leaving Ms. Higurashi in tears. Kagome looked down at the floor and erupted into tears once more. They sat down crying in each others arms.

Thank you mom… thank you so much…


	24. Together Once More

Chapter 24: Together Once More…

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, but I own this plot.**

**_(A/N: Hi guys! Well this is the 24 chapter of "Kagome's Diary" and I'm happy I have many reviews! Thanks to everyone for your reviews… I think I will end Kagome's Diary and make a sequel… what do you think? Tell me in your reviews! Enjoy this chappy.)_**

"Sweetie, are you sure you're okay?" Ms. Higurashi asked the next day.

Kagome sighed deeply and smiled brightly at her concerned mother.

"Yes mom, thank you so much." Kagome replied in a dreamy voice and headed out the door. She looked down at her small violet notebook.

_I don't know if I will care for this notebook like the last one. It had too many memories in there. I will cherish this one as well._

Kagome jumped out of the well, and looked around the fields of the feudal era. She heard rustling sounds near a tree.

_Inuyasha... Is that you?_

"Inuyasha?" she called.

The rustling grew louder and a head popped out of the bushes.

_Inuyasha…_

Kagome looked down and sighed deeply. She wanted so much to jump into his arms and cry her heart out. But she knew she couldn't.

"Where are the others?" she muttered.

Kagome felt Inuyasha's steps coming at her, and his hand caressing her cheek. She felt the urge getting stronger. Her heart is beating faster, and she felt her palms getting sweaty. She wanted to move herself away but she couldn't find the strength. She started to feel light headed, and suddenly her knees gave out.

Inuyasha caught her just in time before her body touched the floor.

She erupted in tears and embraced Inuyasha.

_I feel like I am in a manga…_

She rested her head on his shoulders and let herself be carried away.

"I …ve….yu" she muffled in his shoulders.

"What?" he asked softly.

Kagome rose her head from his shoulder and looked at him.

"I love you… oh my gosh! I am very sorry!" she cried and rested her head on his shoulders.

He sat with her on the floor and rose her head.

"Its okay. It dosent matter anymore, as long as you return to who you were." he patted her head softly.

Kagome leaned her head towards his and planted her lips on his. She felt the same tingly sensation as the she did a year ago.

It felt like hours since they continued to kiss. Kagome finally parted from Inuyasha and smiled.

"I never thought… that I would kiss you again." she sobbed quietly.

"Me neither. But I am glad you are back…" Inuyasha frowned a little "But we still have a problem."

Kagome's head suddenly filled with light.

"A jewel shard… three of them! Oh no… you don't think its…" Kagome stopped as she covered her eyes with the sudden tornado.

"Hello…whoa." Kouga stopped as he glanced at the embraced couple.

"K-Kagome…" he stammered.

Kouga turned around and left with another gush of tornado.

"KOUGA!" Kagome cried. "DAMNIT!" she growled.

Kagome parted from Inuyasha and stood up in fury.

Inuyasha placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry about that ass. He just wants you as his mate, but he cant have you because… I do." Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome moved her arm away from his touch and looked at him.

"SIT BOY!"


	25. The Fifth Diary Entry

Chapter 25: The Fifth Diary Entry

**Disclaimer: Sorry mate, I don't own any of the characters, but I will…hopefully!**

**_(A/N: I don't know… maybe I'm not such a good writer. I just feel like I lost many readers and that I have stopped sounding so well. I just hope that my lovely readers , who I love so much (really), can forgive me for such bad grammar skills, but I will improve! I want to thank everyone and I mean everyone for reviewing… and to KEEP ON DOING IT!! I will write soon. You can count on it…)_**

**2 Months Later**

Inuyasha looked at Kagome grimly as she continued to practice with her sword.

"You said you were going to be the same. You are so not the same" he growled.

Kagome swiftly turned around and walked up to him seductively. She sat down to where he was and rested her hand on his chest.

"I don't want to be a wimp, love." she smirked. She eyed him dangerously and began to stand. "I need to keep my strength. I said I was going to be the same but that didn't mean for me to give up my demon slaying lessons. Plus, I am getting good at it."

Kagome swung her sword around and swooped it at Inuyasha. As she stopped she glanced at the sword and frowned.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped as he eyed the sword that layd a few centimeters across from him. As he glanced at Kagome, he frowned as well.

"W-what's wrong?" he asked nervously.

"I missed." she answered grimly and walked away.

Inuyasha's eyes popped out.

_She…she…_

"Kagome…" he stood up quickly. "YOU WERE GOING TO HIT ME WITH IT?!" he bellowed.

Inuyasha heard Kagome's giggles as she continued to walk away. Inuyasha sighed with relief.

**Kagome POV**

_Dear Diary,_

_I am not used to writing to you, but I know that I will some day. It just takes time to forget everything that happened. And how the trouble started. I hope that Naraku and that wench of Kagura never try to pull that off again. But I know that Naraku's poison insects is going to come back… I feel it. I was wondering a few hours ago… if I would have another child. I mean… would it be the same. Or would I reject it on the thought of the first one I almost had. I mean… I want another one. I have turned 18 years, and I want to continue my training. But if me and Inuyasha do it again, hehe I hope that this baby will stay and will complete us both. I love him. Oh hehe that reminds me of the times I used to write in the last diary, and always whine about me loving him and how I wished he would love me back, and I would wonder if he loved me at all, and all about the Kikyo thing and how I hated her. I still do but she hasn't shown her face to me nor Inuyasha… at least I hope._

Kagome paused and looked around the cabin.

_No… he wouldn't keep that away from me, I mean, Inuyasha would tell me if Kikyo had come to talk to him. She would of course come and… bitch about him being hers and him and I never going to be happy. I hope she will never come across us again… I just hope though that… Kouga will forgive me. I never had a lot of love for him and I never appreciated how he saved me those times and how he comforted me, but I would like to see him and really apologize. I haven't seem him since the day he spotted me and Inuyasha… you know. Wow… I haven't grown out of my teenage self, have I? Well I hope that it will wear off… NOT!_

Kagome chuckled as she finished her sentence. She looked around the cabin once more to see if anyone was listening.

_To finish this, the fifth diary entry I would like to give my "Secret Shout Outs" I give thanks to my mom, and Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku for being such a hentai and always there to make me laugh, Shippo to love me, Kirara to help me, Inuyasha to comfort me, Inuyasha to snuggle with, Inuyasha to kiss, Inuyasha to love, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha, INUYASHA!!_

"Hahaha!" Kagome let out a loud laugh and fell back on the floor.

"I love you Inuyasha." she sighed deeply and closed her eyes. Letting the sound of Inuyasha growling over at Miroku swift her away…


	26. The Fainting Act

Chapter 26: The Fainting Act

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha characters or anything else of the show Inuyasha. The only thing I own is this plot.**

**_(A/N: Well, I haven't updated in a long time but now I did and I really apologize to everyone. I hope everyone is still fond of to this fanfic. Even though it has not been updated in some time. Well, I left off where Kagome writes her entries in her new diary and she is sleeping in the cabin.)_**

"Kagome. Wake up."

Kagome felt a soft hand shake her softly awake.

"I'm… awake." she yawned softly.

Kagome turned her head slowly to see Sango smiling at her warmly. She hadn't seen that smile in a long time. She actually felt happy to see it.

"Well, do you want to continue your demon slaying lessons? Or do you want to continue to rest?" Sango asked.

"I would love to continue!" Kagome yelped excitingly. "It would be so great to feel Excalibur again."

As Kagome stood up she felt a sharp pain rush inside her body.

"Aah!" she gave a small yelp and grasped her stomach.

Sango turned around and stared at Kagome who was leaning onto the wall.

"Kagome?" she rushed towards her and gasped. "What's the matter?!"

Kagome couldn't tell her. The pain started to leave her arms and legs but travel straight into her stomach. She wanted to tear her shirt off of her skin.

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelped.

_What is this pain?!_

The pain seemed to stop. Kagome stood straight and looked into Sango's terrified eyes.

"I'm fine." Kagome sighed.

"What was that? You scared the hell out of me." Sango asked while she turned to leave.

"I don't know." Kagome said softly.

_Something isn't right…_

Kagome lost her focus. Her vision started to blur and her knees gave away...

Darkness appeared.

"What happened to her?!" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"I don't know! She just…fainted in front of me. But I saw pain in her eyes!" Sango exclaimed worriedly.

"Don't worry… I'll see what she has." Kaede's voice said warmly.

_Wake up…_ _Wake up... Just open your eyes..._

Kagome's lips turned into a smiled. Everyone in the cabin sighed with relief.

"Hello." she greeted them with her eyes closed. "What do I have? Am I sick?" she asked Kaede as she opened her eyes slowly.

"No dear child. I have to ask you some questions first so…" Kaede turned to the others. "I would like for everyone to leave us."

Everyone left Kaede's cabin except Inuyasha who looked at Kagome with a sorrowful face.

"Inuyasha… please." Kaede sighed.

Inuyasha turned and walked out the wooden door.

"Now… lets see what is really the matter with you."

**Inuyasha POV**

_What is taking them so long? I mean, what else could Kagome have? Maybe she ate something bad? Maybe she…_

Inuyasha turned around as Kaede's cabin door opened. Inuyasha, followed by the others, stared at Kagome.

Kagome looked down and blushed deeply.

_What's wrong?_

"I'm p-pregnant." Kagome muttered nervously, loud enough for them to hear.


	27. The Sudden Storm

Chapter 27: The Sudden Storm

**Disclaimer: This is going to be the LAST and I mean LAST disclaimer put in here. Not to sound mean, but I hate putting up Disclaimers. Ill only put it if the readers want me to, so you'll have to review and vote for me to put it on or off, but for now… its off. smile**

**_(A/N: … Don't yell at me! I know I have not been updating… my mom took away internet… long story… but to make it short… I'm here! And I love this story… I won't let readers down… I promise!)_**

The feelings that went to Inuyasha's head were mixed with confusion and excitement. A baby? A baby!

" A BABY!" he cried. He rose from the ground and began to jump around endlessly. He was followed by the shouts of laughter and joy with the rest of the group.

Kagome looked at the group and smiled. She was happy she was going to have another baby. Who wouldn't? She couldn't wait to tell her parents and couldn't wait 'till it was born… but there was another feeling inside of her… it wasn't excitement.

But worry.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome's worried face and knelt down beside her. He turned her head towards him, as he leaned in closer. He planted his lips onto hers softly and tasted the juicy flavor of her lips he adored.

"Can't wait for the baby." he whispered after they parted. "Can't wait to see you once again with that smile on your face…" he rose his hand onto her tummy softly. "… I also cant wait 'till this thing grows!", he chuckled softly and kissed her again.

Kagome raised her hands to his shoulders and once again parted. She looked at Inuyasha into his eyes and smiled.

I shouldn't be worried…nor afraid. This baby is going to grow safely. It wont go near any monsters… I wont let it. It will grow by my side…with Inuyasha's love and my caring. With Sango's lectures… and, ha ha, Miroku's tenderness.

Kagome attempted to stand but Inuyasha lowered her down to the ground softly. He shook his head sternly and Kagome understood.

"Sorry." she muttered.

"You have got to be careful. If I wasn't there to tell you…" Kaede began then turned away and looked up at the sky. "… you could've lost the pup."

Kagome clasped her hands onto her mouth and screamed.

"Oh my gosh!" she muffled. Tears built up inside her eyes. "I could've lost the baby! How careless!".

Inuyasha stroked her head softly and looked at Kaede.

"It's okay, Kagome. Don't think about that now. You are not going to lose the pup. The pup is going to be fine." he looked at her and kissed her forehead. "It will be… I'll be here to protect it"  
Sango and Miroku exchanged glances of surprise. They looked back at Inuyasha and smiled proudly.

"We see you have improved your attitude, Inuyasha." Miroku said as he leaned onto the nearest tree. "we hope…this new attitude of yours stays for a long time."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at Miroku and looked back at Kagome. He smiled at her.

She smile at him. With love. With Trust…

I love her… how could I have been so blind in the past? he thought.

He picked Kagome up gently and started walking back to the wooden cabin, passing by Shippo's screams of joy.

"NEW BABY! NEW BABY! NEW BA-"

He was stopped by a sudden noise of thunder that roared the village. It shook the grounds and the nerves of the people outside. They quickly ran into their cabins.

"Let's go inside!" Miroku shouted over the wind that gushed violently at them.

The group began to usher inside. The wind was so strong it fought with their escape. Shippo began to be lifted from the ground, when Kirara grabbed him by the foot and carried him back inside.

"Phew! What wind!" Miroku sighed as he closed the door behind him.

"Maybe a storm will occur…" Sango suggested.

Kaede moved towards Kagome and sat down next to her. She looked at the group and back at Kagome.

There is something about her face…that worries me. Kagome thought as she looked at Inuyasha.

"This… this is not about a storm…" Kaede said softly and paused when she glanced at Shippo playing around with Kirara.

"Then what is it then?" Inuyasha asked. "Go on…tell us!"

Kaede glanced at Inuyasha and back at the group…

"No… it is better if I remain silence… it is not best to speak too soon of the matter. Let nature… take its course."

She rose and began to walk to the door. Miroku stopped her on the way by grabbing her arm gently.

"You cant go out there. The wind will blow you off course." he said sternly.

"Let the old woman go, Monk." Inuyasha sighed. "Whatever happens to her…" he turned to look away.

Kaede glanced once more at Inuyasha and straightened up.

"Guard yourself, boy! Guard you and your mate… you never know what can happen." she warned as she walked out the door.

"What did you think she meant by that?" Kagome asked as she poured some water into her kettle. "She didn't mean danger…did she?"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, grabbed her hand, and held it tightly.

"Don't worry, Kagome. Nothing will happened you… don't even think about it."

OH, how wrong he was.


	28. More Than One

Chapter 28: More Than One.

**_(A/N: Its been…so much fun writing Kagome's Diary.. I'm still trying to find out when to finish up this story.. At least to have it done and then make a Part 2 or something… but I was worried that maybe no one would read my Part 2... So… I don't know. smile Lets think about this one ok!)_**

**4 Months Later…**

The months are going so quick, it's a surprise they can still figure out where everything is. Shippo's getting older, Sango's techniques are getting a lot better, Miroku's distortedness is getting worse, Inuyasha's attitude is improving… and Kagome's stomach is growing!

The bad part is that Kagome's having her good and bad days. One day she's happily chatting away about the baby or about the upcoming challenges, and the next she's growling under her breath about how she hates being pregnant or about how she hates the challenges.

Sesshomaru's poison insects still bother to travel around the village nowadays, but die from Inuyasha's slashes of doom. (snicker). There were some fires in the villages that were put out by Shippo and Kirara. They were the village heroes for that week. There was still no sign of another jewel shard and the group was beginning to get worried that Naraku or maybe Kikyo must've found them without bothering to grasp the two that Kagome holds.

Though there may be some bad things, the group is doing okay, and they can't wait for the arriving baby!

**3 months Later…**

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried from outside the cabin while holding some ram. "Come get breakfast!"

Silence…

"Kagome!" he cried once again.

"Maybe she's still sleeping." Sango suggested while eating some of her ram.

Inuyasha shook her head. "She can't be… she gassed me awake today." he turned red as he glanced at the group who covered their mouths and contained their laughter.

Shippo was the first person to cry out laughing.

" HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" he bellowed as he dropped to the floor in fits of laughter. He carelessly wiped a tear away as his laughter died down.

Inuyasha cursed under his breath and narrowed eyes at the cabin door.

"Kagome!" he cried again. "Get your ass out of there!"

He had enough. There was no point on calling her if she wasn't going to come out… but he couldn't wait for her. She needed to eat. With the baby and all.

_Dimwit…_

He walked inside the cabin and looked around. He quickly eyed the corner when he heard a stiff sob.

_Kagome…_

Kagome sat on the corner with her hands on her stomach as she looked at the ground.

Inuyasha walked towards her and looked at her puffy-red eyes. He rested her head on his shoulder and sat down.

I don't know the reason why she's crying… but I don't want her to get worse… I'll try to keep qui-

"Inuyasha…" Kagome interrupted his thoughts and embraced his softly.

The scent of her skin sent excitement through his body. He smiled softly and listened.

Kagome parted gently from Inuyasha and laid back onto the wall. She let a deep sigh and looked at Inuyasha with happiness.

"Earlier…after I woke up, I felt a few kicks!" she exclaimed happily. "they were a little painful of course but… they sent mixed messages." she looked down at the floor with a serious face. "I didn't--don't think that a baby would kick so much… at the same time…" she looked at Inuyasha with hope in her eyes…

Oh…hell no. She doesn't mean…

"Yes Inuyasha!" Kagome nodded her head and tears began to build up. "I think I'm going to have more than one child!"

Inuyasha's eyes bugged out and looked from Kagome to the tummy.

"A-a-are you sure!" he stammered.

Kagome nodded and sobbed loudly.

"After the kicks… I've sat here… and waited for more… I began to talk to them… they responded by kicking!" she wiped a few tears away but more kept on falling. "They understood me!"

Inuyasha grabbed her by her cheek and kissed her. The kiss was full of love and happiness, more than what he could've wanted to give.

Kagome responded by deepening the kiss and grabbed his shoulders and pushed herself onto him gently. For what seemed minutes, she parted from him and blushed.

"Wow… I can't believe it." Kagome sighed.

Inuyasha stood and gently lifted Kagome from the ground. He grabbed her hand and let her out of the cabin. He couldn't wait to tell everyone else the good news. Just thinking about it made him smile and Kagome caught the same smile as well.

As they reached outside, they found Shippo crying loudly, Sango's hand covering her mouth as she muffled her cries, and Miroku next to her, as if he was comforting.

Kagome looked at them then at the side. There was something big with blood covered all over it. Kagome walked towards it, Inuyasha by her side.

"What ha--" she stopped. She covered her mouth to interrupt her from vomiting.

Inuyasha grasped her by the arm and pulled her by the arm. He covered her eyes.

"Kirara… oh my god… she's dead." he gasped.


	29. Possessed by a Friend

_Chapter 29: Possessed by a Friend…_

**_(A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long time parting… yeah, I was grounded. pout, but its alright. I'm back and I'm here to continue with Kagome's Diary! So… I left off where they find Kirara dead and… yeah, Ill continue from that part… enjoy chapter 29!)_**

What sad couple of days. The once cheery, yet tough Sango has been taken away and exchanged for a sorrowful and empty Sango. She skips the meals, she doesn't really get enough sleep, and when she does she wakes up at the crack of dawn.

"It has been three days since Kirara's death, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered one night, as she laid next to Inuyasha. "I'm worried about her."

Inuyasha gave a small grunt and turned to face Kagome. He caressed her cheek and sighed deeply. Then, he turned to lay on his back.

"She will get over it." Inuyasha muttered, but it sounded as though he wasn't convinced.

"Jeez, Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed angrily "It's not easy to suffer a loss. Especially one as this." Kagome sighed heavily and looked up at the wooden ceiling.

_Its hard… to feel that way… to go through it. After her brother's death, Sango had only person she can entirely confide in…. and that was Kirara. OH poor Kirara…_

Kagome walked out of the cabin the following morning and walked towards Sango who stood near the pond bank.

Kagome sat down next to Sango and glanced at Sango's expression which read of pure blankness. She didn't have that parental expression that she always carried when talking to Kagome. She an expression that was full of sadness… and sorrow.

"Sango…" Kagome began… not knowing what to say at a time like this.

'I'm sorry for your loss?', god that seems very stupid. Uh… 'She went to a better--' no! You have to be real here, I cant keep on comforting her with these sad words, because it would only make her worse.

"Sango--"

"She was my only true friend, Kagome. I mean…" Sango turned her head towards Kagome and gave a weak smile "You are a good friend Kagome, but… I've known Kirara for 10 years… I loved her." she gave a stiff sob and continued to look out at the early morning.

"Sango… you can't keep on mourning like this. You have to be happy that…" Kagome sighed "That Kirara is in a better place now…" Sango turned to look at Kagome as if registering her words, which gave Kagome strength to continue, ".. and she wouldn't want you to be all sad about this. She would want you to be happy and to continue".

Kagome placed a hand on Sango's shoulders.

"She was a very smart cat. She was a very smart demon… she was a very smart friend. She would have never wanted you to be like this because of her death. On the contrary, she would want you to live on and be stronger than ever."

Sango looked down at her pale arms and gave a few small sobs before erupting in tears.

"Oh Kagome… I miss her so much!" she wailed into Kagome's shoulder as they embraced.

_This will be a new beginning to a new Sango…_

**.Later in the Day.**

"What did you do to Sango?" Inuyasha asked as they were walking towards a new village. Inuyasha glanced back at Sango who was talking merrily to Miroku. "She looks as though Kirara's death never happened."

Kagome looked back at Sango and gave a very bright grin. She looked at Inuyasha and gave a quick kiss and continued smiling.

'Let's just say…" she looked at the ground. "Kirara possessed me… and she told her what Sango needed to hear."

Kagome gave one more glance back at Sango before they continued walking with a stronger crew than ever.

_Thank you… Kirara. Don't worry, we'll avenge your death… and we'll find out who did this to you._


	30. Baby or No Baby?

_Chapter 30: Baby or No Baby?_

**:5 months later:**

"Kagome!" called Inuyasha from inside one of the townsfolk houses, as they served the meal. "Get in here, you need to eat!"

Kagome looked inside the door as Inuyasha grubbed into the ramen that were served to the group. She sighed and stood up slowly, carefully keeping an eye on her stomach that was at a very huge size.

As she entered the house, one of the villagers' peasants gave Kagome a hand by leading her into the dining hall where they all knelt to eat. Kagome knelt slowly and gave a few words of prayer before beginning to eat.

Kagome looked at the side to see Sango eating quietly at her food. She hasn't said a word about Kirara after they found the one responsible for its deaths.

The group found out it was when Kirara left to get Miota, the blood-sucking flee and one of Kouga's men, trying to hit one of the flying demons that soared through their area. Kirara was flying around and they mistakenly thought it was them through the misty darkness. They took one of the used, bloody arrows and shot it towards Kirara.

Kirara moved away quickly, dodging the arrows. When she landed on the ground, one of the arrows instantly went into her from her right side. The men began to go to Kirara but she flew away instantly, wanting to come back to the village. As she approached the village she began to get weaker and she fell, her head hitting several rocks and boulders. She died instantly from the sudden impact.

The men that met them on the way of their journey told Kagome and Sango what happened. Sango cried and cried and Kagome comforted her wanting to give all the moral support.

Inuyasha growled angrily and was about to kill the wolf warrior when Miroku stopped him and told him it was an accident.

"At least they came to tell you the truth. It would have been a crime if we found out by someone else…" Miroku said at that time and Inuyasha backed off before giving a warning of death to the warrior.

The man ran off to the caves and left, leaving the group surrounding Sango as she cried harder.

Now, as they sat eating their meals, Sango quiet as a mouse, Shippo always laying around bored but never complaining about it, knowing it would complicate the situation, Miroku always insisting that Sango should take at least a day off and relax with him by a small lake or pond, ect. Sango would of course, refuse and tell him off, and then crying and asking for forgiveness.

Inuyasha would always sit with Kagome and look after her more than ever, wanting her to eat, sleep, walk, reflex her muscles so the babies wont feel too cuffed in. Sometimes it would annoy Kagome, but then she realized how much he is showing the love for her and the babies and how much he wants it for this time to really work.

Kagome would always smile and shake her head and laugh. She would start to kiss him with passion and have a totally "make-out scene" as she and her friends would call it.

As they all finished their meals, Kagome went outside for her daily walk with Sango and they walked around the small town side of where they stayed at for a couple of days.

Kagome would start random conversations of the babies, the clothes, the way they would look like, whatever would interest Sango.

As they walked around the house, Kagome cleared her throat and began to speak.

"You know… I was wondering that I would love to make you the god-mother of my children…" she said clearly and loudly so Sango wouldn't miss out a word.

Sango looked at her quickly and her eyes bawled out with excitement.

"You told me this before… that I would be like a guardian!" Sango exclaimed as the color ran into her cheeks.

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Yes, if anything happens to Inuyasha and I, we would love it for you to be their guardian…" Kagome studied Sango's face, "along with Miroku!" she added jokingly.

Sango gave a small smirk and continued to walk, smelling the fresh air as it went passed them. She felt the wind wave her hair and make it slap her face. Sango's lips crept into a smile and she gave a surprise chuckle.

Kagome looked at her and her eyebrows raised.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked before falling into small fits of laughter.

Sango stopped laughing and looked at Kagome's, now turning motherly, face. Sango raised her hand to caress Kagome's cheeks and continued to walk.

"I was…thinking on how the babies would've react if they have known Kirara…" she said simply before looking down.

Kagome looked down as well and imagined the children as well, knowing they would enjoy every last minute with Kirara.

"So anyways changing the subject..." Sango began telling Kagome about the wonderful things she dreamed of doing with Miroku. The children she wished to have, just watching Kagome's stomach grow and Inuyasha's expression soften everyday, made her want to have a baby as well.

Kagome began telling her the cons and pros of having a baby and Sango listened.

"You know, Im older than you, so I should be telling you this!" Sango exlclaimed as they burst into laughter, continuing their walk.

"Talk to him about it..." Kagome said as she turned back to walk back to the house.

She looked at Sango and sighed. "Just think about it, ok? Think about what I said and talk to Miroku about it." She smiled.

"I'm going back, Im going to write in my diary." She said as she walked back and gave a wave to Sango.


	31. Another Entry

Chapter 31: Another Entry

**_(A/N: Omg, my 31 chapter! I am so glad I'll finally be able to post again, my internet sucks, believe me!)_**

Dear Diary…

Kagome scribbled down her first words into her smooth, violet coated journal. She smiled, remembering all of the times she wrote in a diary, stashing her secrets in the pages. Her smile faded as she remembered Kagura's haunting words.

**:Flashback:**

"WHAT?" Kagome shouted.

"Wait… I am not done… so… as I was saying. When I left them unconscious, I found a small bag with a violet book hanging out of its pocket… on the cover, it read "Property of Kagome Higurashi" I was amused that … you had a diary.. And I thought I was the only one… thanks you Naraku's intelligence, I was able to read"

"Oh no…" Kagome whimpered.

"OH yes…hahaha, as I turned from page to page… it gets funnier from each sentence. You are pathetic. But that diary... gave me some useful information... I mean... you are not only pathetic... but your bad... you are using that Kouga person... to make Inuyasha... jealous?

"You are a heart breaker... " Kagura added.

"Are you done?" Kagome sighed with clenched teeth and staring at he ground.

"Almost… I am hoping you are enjoying my story. But the best is for last… As I was reading your little… diary… Inuyasha walked in"

Kagome's head shot up with the sound of Inuyasha.

_Inuyasha…_

**:End of Flashback:**

Kagome looked down at the diary and sniffed parts of air. She ran her hand across the book once more before opening it.

She sighed, knowing she had to write something. But her sudden flashback emptied her thoughts of what she was going to write.

Suddenly she heard Shippo's laughter echo in her mind. She turned around to see Inuyasha running after Shippo around the family room.

Kagome gave a small giggle before smiling back at her diary.

_I know what to write…_she thought as she arose her pencil once more and began to write:

_Dear Diary,_

_Wow.. It seems as though I haven't written in a while. Well, I am happily to say that I am having my 2nd and 3rd child at the moment with the love of my life, Inuyasha. So many things have happened after my last entry, which I regret writing. I hope that you forgive me for your empty pages. You're pages should be filled with the happiness or sadness that are to be stored. Well, I love writing and I love you, Diary. You were the only person I could've talked to after everything that has happened. I couldn't really speak to my friends back at home. One because, I was here In the feudal era. And two, because they aren't trustworthy What's so ever. Remember when they tried to get me together with some student in school and I forgot his name entirely. Oh gosh…I'm losing it, aren't I?_

_Well, not only has the past events been happy, but they have been pretty depressing as well. An animal in which we loved as though it was human passed away a few months back. Kirara… how much we miss you. If you are looking at me from above, remember that we love you and no matter what happens, we'll never forget all of the times you were there for us._

_Diary, I've been thinking of giving you a name. A friend of mine, about 2 years back commented me that she had named her journal…an American name, of Sofia…I forgot, but I would like to name you… how about… "Spirit?" Yeah, I like the sound of that… 'Spirit"_

_Well Spirit I am s"_

A sudden rush of pain entered Kagome's insides as she clutched the side of her stomach. The motion was wild. She felt kicking as though her body was about to explode. She gasped for breath, holding on to whatever was near her to stop the aching feeling.

"Inu…" she grasped a nearby furniture that laid beside her. "In-- INUYASHA!" she cries as the energy had flown outside of her.

Her vision began to blur and she felt her head heavy from her screaming.

"INUYASHA…Inuyasha…Inuyasha! Inu…ya…sha." the last words escaped from her mouth as her head fell down onto the rug.


	32. Time Stands Still Part 1

Chapter 32: Time Stands Still Part 1

**(A/N: Well, you guys are in for a real shocking chapter. May not be the best ever written, but it shocked me, and I wrote it! Hope you guys enjoy! Love you!)**

"Don't worry, Kagome." a soft voice echoed inside her head. "The babies are on their way. Don't worry. You're doing fine."

Kagome let out a cry of pain that rang in everyone's ears for a while. Kagome panted for breath, at the same time yelling, screaming, trying to push the pain inside her away, but it wouldn't disappear.

"AAAAAHHH!" She let out a cry before laying her back down on the floor.

"No, don't give up on me now, Kagome. We need to--", Kaede gasped before continuing, in her hands, there was a round surface, that began to grow. "That's it Kagome! Keep on pushing, I see the head!"

Kagome raised her back, clasping Inuyasha's hand. He was staying by her side, not letting go. He loved her… so did she.

Kagome pushed harder, feeling her insides go in a roller coaster, as if something was coming out, but her fear of it not leaving. She feared a still birth.

She shook her head off quickly._ No, not now, not again._

Kagome gave one last push before hearing the baby's cry ringing inside her. She smiled, knowing one of the babies were safe.

_My baby…my baby is safe…_ Kagome thought quietly before laying back down, feeling both exhaustion and pain.

"It's a girl!" Kaede exclaimed as she held the baby inside a warm blanket, washing away the blood. Kaede carefully cut the cord with a fresh small blade, and wrapped the baby in another blanket.

Kaede turned to Inuyasha and gave him a warm smile.

"Your daughter…" she whispered to him.

Inuyasha looked at his new born daughter. She was beautiful. Her face was red from birth and her eyes were closed, but he sensed the beauty within her. He held out his arms, while Kaede turned the baby to him.

As he felt the baby in his arms, a warmness filled his heart, which created a new spot for the new-born. He bent down and kissed her head gently, silent tears falling down his cheek.

Sango and Miroku held each other as they saw the special moment. Shippo, in the corner, watched in amazement how Inuyasha's face suddenly changed to love.

Kagome noticed this as well. Inuyasha turned to Kagome and leaned the baby towards Kagome. She rose a little from her back to see the baby's face. Kagome let out a small sob, and smiled brightly, confirming that was her child. Confirming that was Inuyasha's child…confirming that was her happiness.

Kagome slowly laid back onto the futon, exhaustion washing over her entirely. Her tears began to feel cold, as they dripped down onto her robes. She shivered, coldness spreading around the room.

"I'm…I'm tired." she muttered, hoping Kaede heard her comment. She closed her eyes, wishing she was asleep.

"No. Don't fall asleep, Kagome, we're not done yet. Remember, you have another baby inside of you." Kaede reminded her, as she once again took her spot in front of Kagome's lying body.  
"Now…raise your back, Kagome."

Kagome obeyed as she slowly and steadily raised her back from the futon.

"Now…push."

Kagome let out another cry as pain shot once more through her body. She gripped onto her sheets, forgetting that Inuyasha was still holding the her baby daughter.

Suddenly, the pain stopped. Her grip onto the sheets began to loosen, her vision began to blur, as Kaede's voice began to seem so far away.

"Kagome… are… you…all…right…?" She heard Kaede's voice ask her.

It sounded like a whisper. She felt it so far away.

Kagome closed her eyes and laid back onto the futon, darkness surrounding her.

**Inuyasha POV**

"She's asleep!" Inuyasha cried out at Kaede as he held his new born. "Wake her up!"

Kaede glanced down at Kagome's panting body and sighed.

"What are you wai--"

"If we wake up now, it may send a bad message to her system." Kaede said sternly before falling back into though.

'What…what do you mean, 'send a bad message'? Wont the baby die!" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"It may cause a still birth. We can only do one thing…" Kaede looked down at Kagome and sighed. "We will need to cut her abdomen open wide enough for the baby to come out."

Inuyasha's mouth dropped as he registered her words.

"C-c-cut her open!" He exclaimed wildly as he shot his eyes at Kaede. "Wont that kill her?"

Kaede ignored his question and continued to gaze at Kagome.

"Whatever happens…" she glanced quickly at Inuyasha and the new baby daughter before returning back to Kagome, "…will be for the best for her and the baby."


	33. Time Stands Still Part 2

Chapter 33: Time Stands Still Part 2

**(A/N: Hey! Well, this is my FINAL CHAPTER in Kagome's Diary, I'm sorry to say so. I am already starting at my sequel. I know….sad, but hey, I loved this story, it was long, but I loved it. A lot of drama. Ha ha, I was thinking of putting the sequel to be Rated M, but then I found out it should be rated T, because…so was this one. What you need to know is that Sango is going to be a little more important in the next one. She will have an important role. Well, I'll add a small preview for the sequel at the end of this chapter, and I hope everyone enjoyed Kagome's Diary Part 1, Love you! muahz)**

As Kaede was done stitching up Kagome's abdomen, she poured a small amount of tonic inside a small cup, and placed it at Kagome's side.

Kaede sighed and went outside to join the others. As she exited the cabin, she glanced at Inuyasha who sat at a small bench, holding his baby daughter, Shinobu. He cradled her in his arms, humming melodic rhythms, causing the baby to close her eyes.

Kaede glanced to her right, and caught her eyes at Shippo and Sango who were dancing around the new-born baby boy.

"Kaede! Come here!" yelled Shippo as he stopped to wave at her.

Kaede slowly walked towards them and looked down, hoping Shippo wouldn't pop up the question. As she stood beside Sango, she looked down at the baby.

_Just like Inuyasha…_

"Kaede," commented Shippo, " Can I ask a question?"

Kaede glanced at Shippo's way and gave a small, stiff nod.

"Um…" Shippo walked slowly towards the baby. "… I just want to know why does he have two small ears on his head. Were they to portray Inuyasha?"

Kaede looked down at the baby and smiled.

"Yes. While I was taking the baby from Kagome's insides, I noticed how there was an extra surface on its head. They were ears. Little dog ears, just like his father."

Shippo gave a small, warming smile and went closer to the baby, holding its fingers, in his hand.

"He likes me." he giggled as the baby smiled toothlessly at him.

Kaede felt a small tap behind her, she turned to see Sango's worried face. Sango turned around, signaling for Kaede to follow.

When they were far enough away from Shippo. Sango took in a deep breath.

"How is she?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Kaede looked down, and sighed as well.

"As I opened her up, it caused a major amount of blood loss." Kaede looked to her side, at Inuyasha who was staring at her with eyes that were filled with sadness.

"To tell you the truth…" she continued. "..I doubt she'll live."

Sango instantly covered her mouth, stopping her from screaming. She shook her head slowly.

"no." she muffled.

She turned around, walking away from Kaede, still shaking her head from the news that dug a hole inside.

She shut her eyes, trying to stop her tears, not waning Inuyasha nor anyone else to notice. She walked towards Shippo, kneeling down beside him.

"What was that about?" Shippo asked as he began to pat the baby's head softly.

Sango shook her head, and smiled at the baby.

_I wont leave you…nor Shinobu…never._

**Inuyasha POV**

_She's not well. Just hearing Kaede's words back in the cabin, really sunk in. I don't want to leave her. I don't want her to leave me, her babies…no. I cant think of this. Not now, she is going to live. She is going to stay by me._

Inuyasha looked down at Shinobu and planted a small kiss on her forehead, causing the baby to stir in her sleep.

Soft footsteps were coming his direction, Inuyasha looked up to see Kaede walking towards him. Her face was sullen as though a dark cloud was possessing it.

As Kaede was only a few inches from him, she cleared her throat.

"Kagome wants to see you." she said, holding out her arms for Shinobu.

Inuyasha glanced down at Shinobu, back at Kaede and at the horizon that endeavored the sky.

He rose from the ground, handing over Shinobu slowly, not wanting to wake her.

"I'll be right back." he muttered as he began to approach the cabin, feeling nauseous, wanting to return back to Shinobu. The second love of his life.

As he entered the cabin, he glanced at Kagome's way, Sango sobbing quietly. Sango looked to and locked eyes with Inuyasha, not knowing what to do. She looked back at Kagome and slowly leaned to kiss her cheek.

"I will never let go of that promise…" she planted another kiss and sobbed.

Sango stood and quickly walked out of the cabin, Inuyasha gazing after her.

He looked back at Kagome who was looking pallor then ever. The color from her lips had disappeared from her body. Her skin color was pale white. She was sweating, still experiencing her pain.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered loud enough for him to hear.

Inuyasha ran to her side, holding her hand that felt cold as ice. He rose it to his lips and covered it with kisses.

"Don't leave me." he sobbed, feeling his tears trigger down his face. "Please don't."

Kagome smiled weakly, taking in a deep breath. She closed her eyes and let it out.

"I am not leaving you. Believe me, I will always be around. No matter what happens, whenever you feel lonely, whenever Shinobu is sad, Ill be here, alright? Oh, I found a name for our little…" she let out a restrained laugh "… mini- Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked down and growled.

"I hate that baby. If it wasn't for him you wou--"

"Don't say that!" Kagome yelled so loud, she closed her eyes, feeling a strong weakness fill over her. "That baby…:" she coughed, "… is not the reason I'm like this. He is a blessing. You should be happy… be ha-"

Kagome began to cough again, a lot harder, rising her back from the futon. She grabbed her used cloth from her side, coughing onto it.

As she parted the towel away from her mouth, Inuyasha got to see what she coughed out…

_Blood…_

Kagome laid back onto the futon, finding Inuyasha's hand with hers. She held it for a minute, not speaking, just looking into his eyes.

"I love you, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered as she kissed his palm. "And… I want you to be happy. Even if it has to be with…" she sighed. "…Kikyo. Here…" she handed him a yellow sheeted paper. "… this is for my family. I want you to hand it to them. I really want them to read it."

Inuyasha nodded his head. "About Kikyo…no, never"

Kagome smiled, "I just want you to be happy. And take care of Keitaro."

Inuyasha's face puzzled for a minute, before knowing who she was speaking of. "…alright."

"Love him…" tears began to fall from her face. "Tell him how much I loved him… tell them for me."

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and began to sob loudly.

They were huddled together in silence for a long time, before Kagome began to cough once more.

Inuyasha slowly laid her back onto the futon and held her hand once more.

"I will never forget you. You will always have a place…in my heart." he whispered in her ear.

Kagome smiled weakly, closing her eyes and breathing slowly.

After what seemed like a few minutes, he held her hand in silence. When he found out she wasn't holding his hand in return he looked up at her. She gave him one last smile.

Inuyasha saw as her last breath escaped from her lips….

She was gone.

**Authors Ending Note:**

**Hey guys! I'm so happy that I've gone this far to end this fan fiction. Wow… 33 chapters… yeah. Well, it was sad to end it with Kagome's death, but it seemed like it ended well, may have made some viewers cry but…yeah. I didn't feel that well, it felt as though I was seeing the show. Thanks for everything. I will make the sequel in about a few days or even less! Stay looking for them, just check out my author info and you'll see it there. Now, as I promised, your preview of the next story.**

**_Kagome's Diary: Karma Chameleon_**

_Keitaro sighed, kicking a few stones, tossing a few sticks he felt as though he was alone._

_"If only I met mom…" he muttered loudly, as he threw one last stone at the nearby tree._

_"'If only I met mom!'" mimicked Shinobu, she scoffed, "Get real, she wouldn't want to see you… neither does dad, you see how he looks at you."_

_She walked towards him and gave him a slight push. Keitaro fell back onto the cold hard ground and began to cover his face with his hands._

_"You're nothing but a stupid little half demon, who came into this world… you are the reason mommy is dead!" she cried out at him._

_"Get inside the cabin, its already dark!" a cold voice came from in back of them._

_Inuyasha rose up the small hill and looked at the scene._

_"Shinobu inside, or you'll catch a cold." he muttered._

_Shinobu bowed down to Inuyasha and scurried off to the cabin._

_Inuyasha glanced at Keitaro, who was wiping tears away from his small pallet face. Keitaro stood up from the ground and began to walk after Shinobu, when Inuyasha grabbed him by the arm._

_"When you go inside, go to sleep. I don't want to see you awake, its too late, and you'll catch a stupid illness. Now inside!" he added that detail with disgust before walking back to the cabin._

_Keitaro looked after him and stared at the ground._

_"I feel lower than you do…" he muttered before running down the hill that led the way into what started his small miserable existence._

**Thanks again!**


End file.
